Le Haras du Clair de Lune
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF : A l'Est de Central, du côté de Resembool, se trouve un haras peu connu et peuplé de chevaux pas plus haut que trois pommes ! Devinez un peu qui en est l'heureux propriétaire ? Roy x Edward
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K (et non, y aura pas de lemon pour cette histoire !).

Paring : Roy x Edward (qui a dit : « Comme d'habitude ? »).

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Non, je n'en ai pas marre d'ajouter de nouvelles fictions alors que d'autres sont déjà en cours. Soyez chanceux, ça fait six mois que cette petite merveille me trotte en tête et j'ai réussi à tenir le coup jusque maintenant. Cependant, l'idée qu'on me puisse voler l'idée a été trop forte alors je me suis dépêchée d'en rédigé au moins le premier chapitre. Je n'ai cependant aucune idée de la trame de l'histoire (S'éclate de rire comme une débile profonde).

Disclaimer : FullMetal ne m'appartient pas (je suis obligée de le dire à chaque fois ?)

_**NB :**_ Je conne un pot entier de Nutella à celui ou celle qui devinera de quelle race de chevaux parle cette petite fiction (Dragonna, tu ne peux pas participer puisque je t'en ai déjà parlé (titre la langue) mais pour te consoler… TADAM : Deux pots de Nutella avec en prime une jolie photo d'Elysia ! Ce n'est-il pas le plus beau des cadeaux ?)

Le Haras du Clair de Lune

_**NB2 :**__ J'ai nommé cette fic d'après le nom que portera, plus tard, l'élevage que je créerai. Ce sera un élevage rien que de cette race de chevaux (à vous de la deviner !)._

Chapitre 1 : Un élevage prospère

Une vaste plaine bordée d'une douce rivière d'une rare clarté, des arbres enchanteurs, des oiseaux magnifiques volant ci et là, un village, aux maisons typiquement éloignées les unes des autres, tout cela témoignaient d'une région forte accueillante mais peu habitée. Et pourtant, c'est dans cette région, plus précisément à Resembool, que cette histoire se déroule.

Situé à plus ou moins une trentaine de kilomètres de la gare, un magnifique petit haras se dressait fièrement. Une multitude de chevaux, bizarrement pas plus grands que des chiens de bergers, broutaient tranquillement l'herbe fraîche, laissant retentir, de temps à autre, quelques hennissements joyeux. Parmi l'attroupement, on distinguait à peu près tous les types de robes existantes à ce jour : des pies, des alezanes, des baies, des noires, des gris souris, certains chevaux accompagnaient leur somptueuse robe scintillante de quelques balzanes aux jambes et listes sur le chanfrein et, d'autres, ressemblant à de véritables dalmatiens… Bref, une magnifique palette de couleur dans ce paysage à forte dominance de vert, couleur des prairies.

Soudain, un hennissement plus chétif, plus cristallin se fit entendre dans toute la joyeuse bande. Un cheval à la somptueuse robe noire et aux mystérieux crins blancs, deux à trois fois plus petit que tous les autres, s'éloigna du troupeau et galopa joyeusement vers l'une des extrémités de l'enclos. Un jeune homme s'y accoudait, le sourire aux lèvres. Les longs cheveux d'or, retenus en une queue de cheval, fouettait de temps à autre le visage fin et délicat de l'adolescent. Les yeux, également dorés, brillaient avec malice et un éclat de bonheur se distingua de tous les sentiments qui les traversaient lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée du petit animal.

-« Tsukiakari… Comment ça va, ma belle ? » Sourit le garçon.

Un hennissement clair et enchanteur fut sa réponse, provoquant un léger rire de la part du jeune blond qui caressa avec douceur le chanfrein, passant ses longs et fins doigts dans les soyeux crins blancs de l'animal.

-« Edward ! Tu pourrais aller faire les courses au centre ? » Interrogea soudain une jeune fille, de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux doux yeux de saphir, qui venait en la direction du blond.

Celui-ci la toisa du regard, amusé. Le dénommé Edward ouvrit soudain la porte de l'enclos, laissant sortir la petite jument noire aux crins couleur de la neige qui accourut immédiatement réclamer mille caresses auprès de la jeune fille avant de suivre Edward qui, ayant attrapé la liste de courses et le panier que la jeune femme lui tendait, avait sifflé pour attirer l'attention de l'étrange animal.

-« Tu ne te sépares donc jamais d'elle, Edo ? » Rit la jeune fille, tentant d'arborer un regard désapprobateur sans vraiment y parvenir.

-« Tsukia et moi sommes ensemble depuis des années, Winry ! » Rit à son tour le blond « Jamais rien ni personne ne parviendra à nous éloigner. »

-« Ca, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, tu sais. » Roula des yeux la jeune fille.

-« Au lieu de m'embêter, va donc chercher ton chaton d'amant ! » Rétorqua Edward, ce qui attira une coloration rouge sur le visage de la jeune blonde aux yeux de saphir.

-« Si Al t'entendait, il te tuerait sur le champ ! » Rit-elle nerveusement, pensant quand même à jeter quelques coups d'œil par-ci par-là.

-« Je suis son grand frère ! Il n'oserait pas ! » S'indigna Edward qui se prit subitement un coup derrière la tête.

-« Ben là, j'ai osé ! » Se moqua un jeune homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune blond aux yeux dorés.

Alphonse Elric était le petit frère d'Edward et le petit ami de Winry. Plus jeune d'un an, il n'en demeurait pas moins le plus posé et le plus réfléchi de la famille Elric. Il avait reçu le doux surnom de « chaton d'amant » par Edo lorsque, par pure ironie, Edward avait comparé l'amour qu'al portait à la jeune fille à celui qu'il portait au chat. De fil en aiguille, il en était venu à inventer ce surnom saugrenu qui arrachait toujours un peu plus de cheveux au jeune frangin sous el regard hilare de son grand frère.

-« Et si tu allais faire ce que Winry t'a demandé, grand frère indigne ? » Sourit doucement Alphonse, sachant parfaitement que ledit grand frère indigne avait horreur qu'on puisse douter de sa capacité de se comporter comme un grand frère exemplaire.

-« Ca va, j'y cours ! La nourriture va pas s'envolée de toute façon. »Maugréa le jeune garçon qui, sifflant après Tsukia qui se laissait amoureusement caressée par Al, s'avança en direction du centre du village de Resembool, accompagné de la petite jument noire aux crins blancs qui trottina allègrement à sa suite, poussant de joyeux hennissements qui rendit vite la bonne humeur au jeune garçon aux yeux d'or.

-« Ils sont inséparables, ces deux là, hein, Al ? » Sourit doucement Winry.

-« Oui. Tsukia ressemble énormément à son père et c'est à lui que nous devons le Edward que nous avons maintenant. Je ne bénirais jamais assez ce petit poulain d'avoir hérité dans sa vie. » Sourit à son tour Alphonse, profitant au passage pour embrasser sa dulcinée.

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent le blond et le petit être s'éloigner avant de retourner vaguer à leurs occupations.

Tout ceci était une journée qui se reproduisait quotidiennement bien que, de temps en temps, un événement ou autre venait chambouler la routine quotidienne. Mais qui de Edward, Winry, ou Alphonse – ou même encore la jeune Tsukia – se seraient doutés un seul instant qu'un événement encore bien plus important allait se produire et chambouler totalement et à jamais leurs vies ?

C'est ce que nous verrons au prochain chapitre…


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Voici enfin le chapitre 2. Appréciez ! Je vous remercie de vos nombreux com's ! 15 pour un seul petit chapitre, je suis comblée ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre mais sachez que je les ai tous lu et…. Seule une personne à trouver la réponse : Ylluz'ion (Désolée Matsuyama XD Tu es disqualifiée parce que tu avais comme source… Mwa mdr. Pas grave, Deux pots de nutella pour toi et une botte de foin pour ton bouc !)

Oui, la race qui sera traité par cette fanfic est : Le cheval miniature ! Et plus précisément les trois principaux : le miniature américain, le miniature anglais et le célèbre falabella !!

Disclaimer : FullMetal ne m'appartient pas (je suis obligée de le dire à chaque fois ?)

Chapitre 2 : Des visiteurs imprévus.

Edward, accompagné de Tsukiakari, se dirigeait joyeusement vers le village, chantonnant une douce comptine suivie avidement par la petite pouliche noire aux crins blancs.

« Dis-moi, Tsuki… J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui va être une magnifique journée ! Qu'il va se passer quelque chose qui va totalement chambouler ma vie ! » Rit le blond.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la petite pouliche hennit gaiement, faisant rire Edward qui en profita pour câliner son compagnon.

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent, deux heures plus tard, au centre du village où se déroulait un fastidieux marché.

« Edo ! Pile à l'heure, comme toujours ! » Rit le boulanger du village de Resembool

« Et oui, la nourriture n'attend pas ! » Rit à son tour le jeune garçon.

« Tsukiakari t'accompagne partout ! » S'exclama la femme du boulanger.

« On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. » Rappela une cliente.

« Tsuki et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! » Répondit Ed, vite imité par la jument qui hennit.

Une histoire qui avait commencé il y a deux ans d'ici…

Edward, âgé de seize ans à ce moment-là, ne possédait pas encore le petit haras. Il ne possédait, en plus, que d'un couple de cheval miniature dont l'étalon, nommé Black à cause de sa soyeuse robe ébène, était sa plus grande fierté et son meilleur ami.

Il avait fait la connaissance de l'étalon l'année de ses cinq ans. Black, alors âgé de six ans à l'époque, avait vécu dans un haras très loin d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il réussisse à s'échapper de son tortionnaire de propriétaire qui le battait depuis qu'il était nez. Il vivait depuis trois ans en totale liberté lorsque, par un pur hasard, il fit la rencontre d'un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux d'or.

Ce petit garçon, âgé de cinq ans, venait de perdre ses parents et en était inconsolable. Il avait finit par s'enfuir, ne supportant pas leur absence et la nouvelle famille où lui et son petit frère d'un an, Alphonse, résidait : les Rockbell.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le petit étalon, Edward avait été très effrayé. Il se demandait d'où venait ce petit démon noir. Était-il venu pour l'emmener en enfer ? Mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tout petit poney (il n'apprit que dix ans plus qu'il s'agissait d'un cheval miniature et que ce n'était, par conséquent, pas un poney), il tenta de s'approcher pour la caresser et l'animal, comme s'il avait senti sa douleur, s'était approcher et l'avait consoler tout au long de la nuit, laissant même le petit dormir pelotonné contre lui, la tête dans sa soyeux et longue crinière ébène.

Edo, qui l'avait nommé Black, avait gagné la confiance du petit animal et l'avait ramené chez sa famille adoptive qui, en le voyant si heureux, avait adopté Black sans réchignement, contents que Edward retrouve la joie de vivre.

L'année de ses quinze ans, ayant appris la nature de Black, Edward eut envie de créer un élevage, un petit haras où, en se levant tous les matins, il aurait le loisir d'observer, de sa fenêtre, des mini chevaux galoper dans les prés.

Il avait donc dûment travailler pour s'acheter une jument, veiller à ne pas tomber sur un frauduleux marchand qui tenterait de faire passer un mini shetland pour un cheval miniature et, une fois obtenu, il les avait accouplé.

Maintenant, il passait son temps à s'occuper de la jument qui n'allait plus tarder à mettre bas, prenant quand même soin à ne pas négliger Black qui pouvait se montrer un tantinet jaloux.

Mais un jour, alors que la grosses avait débuté depuis déjà un an (chez les chevaux miniatures, il était très fréquent que la gestation dépasse les onze mois de gestation des chevaux normaux), une maladie épouvantable s'abattit sur la région, maladie qui ne touchait certes que les animaux, mais qui fit de grosses pertes économiques aux divers fermiers des environs.

Edward, plus que la perte économique, avait profondément été affecté par la perte de Black, qu'il avait fallu euthanasier car cette maladie ne possédait aucun vaccin. Il s'était alors lancé à cœur perdu dans le travail pour élargir le haras et, deux semaines plus tard, la petite jument, prénommée Crystal, avait accouchée d'une merveilleuse pouliche à la robe assez rare : noire aux crins blancs.

Edward la nomma Tsukiakari qui, en Xing, signifiait : le clair de lune. Il trouvait que ce nom collait parfaitement à la petite, née un soir de pleine lune, et qui possédait le caractère si spécial de feu son père, Black.

Avec la jeune pouliche, Edward se sentit revivre. Il revoyait Black en elle et c'est ce qui contribua à leur lien d'amitié désormais puissant. De plus, grâce à elle, il avait pu rencontrer d'autres éleveurs, des passionnés tels que lui. Il avait ainsi approfondit ses connaissances et permit à son petit haras de se développer rapidement.

Aujourd'hui, à dix-huit ans, le petit blond possédait plus d'une cinquantaine de chevaux miniatures qui galopaient partout, sur des dizaines d'hectares de pré. Cependant, il ne possédait pas le titre de Haras national. Bien que ce ne fût pas ça qu'il recherchait, il lui arrivait parfois de se dire que ceci ne serait pas plus mal, rien qu'au niveau des subsides donnés aux haras déclarés comme tels.

Reprenant ses esprits, il effectua ses courses, s'auto-remerciant silencieusement d'avoir pensé à atteler sa pouliche à une petite remorque pour les courses les plus encombrantes (mais pas trop lourds non plus, Tsuki n'avait que deux ans après tout).

« Alors Edo, c'était bien Dix cartons de peintures blanches ? » Lui demanda le menuisier du village.

« Oui, dix cartons, c'est exactement ça ! » Sourit Ed

« Mais que vas-tu faire de toute cette peinture, dis-moi ? » S'interrogea le menuisier.

« Je comptais repeindre la maison, la grange, l'écurie et les barrières en blanc. Ah, quelle couleur me conseilleriez-vous pour l'écurie et la grange ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient totalement blancs ! »

« Pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas du bleu ? Ton haras s'appelle bien le Clair de Lune, non ? »

« En effet ! » Sourit Ed, ravi « Mettez moi cinq cartons, ne sait-on jamais. »

« Je te livrerai tout ça demain matin à l'aube, je suppose ? » Rit le menuisier.

« S'il vous plait ! » Répondit Ed, souhaitant ensuite une bonne journée et reprenant tranquillement la direction du haras.

« Allons, Tsuki, du nerf ! » Encouragea-t-il la pouliche qui trottinait allègrement derrière lui.

Celle-ci hennit d'une telle façon que le garçon eut la soudaine impression qu'elle lui disait : « Tu as déjà vu tout ce que tu me fais tirer ? ». Il éclata de rire et ajouta :

« Ne râle pas, c'est toi qui a voulu venir ! ».

Furieuse, Tsuki accéléra la foulée, montrant ses dents, prête à mordre. Edward lui donna une gentille tape sur le nez et déclara que ce n'était pas de bonnes manières pour une aussi adorable pouliche qu'elle. Tsukiakari sembla se calmer face à ses propose et, usant de toute sa petite puissance de mini, elle galopa joyeusement, tournant leur regard vers on maître comme si elle le défiait et lui disait : « Je n'ai peut-être pas de bonnes manières mais moi, au moins, je ne lambine pas ! ».

Tiquant légèrement face au défi, Edward se mit à courir, tirant derrière lui le petit chariot dans lequel il avait mis les courses trop lourdes pour la pouliche, et tenta du mieux qu'il put de rattraper Tsuki.

Cependant, sur le chemin, tous les deux aperçurent un attroupement près de la gare. Ralentissant le pas, ils s'approchèrent des touristes – qu'Ed supposa être puisqu'il ne les avait jamais vu dans le coin – et le petit blond demanda d'une voix tranquille :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers eux. Il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes, dont l'une d'elle tenait une petit fille dans les quatre ans dans ses bras.

« Nous devions nous rendre à Xing mais il semblerait que le train n'ira pas plus loin qu'ici à cause d'une énorme tempête de sable le long du désert qui sépare Xing et Amestris. » Soupira la plus jeune des femmes, celle qui ne détenait pas l'enfant. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous indiquer un hôtel pour la nuit ? »

« Ce n'est pas un village touristique. Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à des kilomètres à la ronde. » Répondit Ed, se sentant désolé pour eux.

« Maes, Roy, qu'allons nous faire ? » S'inquiéta celle qui détenait la fillette.

« Grace, chérie, on aurait qu'à prendre le train du retour. Tant pis pour les vacances. » Répondit un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert or encadrés de lunettes rectangulaires.

« Mais Maes ! Le prochain train pour Central n'arrivera que dans trois jours ! Je me suis renseigné au contrôleur. » Soupira la jeune fille.

« Ma maison est suffisamment grande que pour tous vous accueillir. Ne vous tracassez pas. » Proposa aimablement Edward.

« Cela serait si gentil à toi, mon garçon. » Sourit la dénommée Grace. « Mais on ne voudrait pas être un embêtement.

« Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé si tel était le cas, croyez-moi ! » Rit le jeune blondinet. « Par contre, il vous faudra rester un peu discret. Les gens d'ici sont très gentils mais un peu méfiant face aux étrangers. »

« Je m'appelle Maes Hughes » Se présenta l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert or encadrés de lunettes rectangulaires. Il désigna ensuite la femme et son enfant, la jeune fille et l'autre homme « Voici ma femme, Grace Hughes, mon adorable fille de quatre ans, Elysia Hughes, ma nièce, Nina Tucker et mon meilleur ami, Roy Mustang. Vois-tu des étranges ? Moi pas ! »

Edward rit, amusé, avant de se présenter à son tour « Edward Elric, Edo pour les amis. Et voici ma meilleure amie, Tsukiakari du Haras du Clair de Lune ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quel adorable petit poney ! » S'extasia Nina Tucker, voulant essayer de caresser Tsuki qui la bouda et détourna la tête « Oh… »

Edward fut prit d'un fou rire « Tsuki est une jument miniature. Elle est très susceptible et a horreur d'être comparée à un petit poney ! »

« Je suis désolée, Tsukiakari. Je n'y connais rien aux chevaux alors je ne savais pas. » S'excusa Nina.

Tsuki ne sembla pas lui en vouloir car aussitôt elle s'approcha, dans l'espoir de recevoir la caresse qu'elle avait refusée précédemment.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le Haras du Clair de Lune

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Et non, je ne suis pas morte, que Dieu m'en bénisse Je suis désolée du temps d'attente, je n'étais plus vraiment motivée à écrire de fictions. Mais j'ai maintenant repris du poil de la bête et, afin de me dégager de toutes mes fics en cours, je vais me concentrer sur celles qui sont bientôt terminées, à savoir : Le Haras Du Clair de Lune pour l'instant XD J'ai bien trop la flemme d'aller consulter mon dossier pour voir le boulot à faire. Masi assez d'ennui pour vous. Je sais que vous attendez désespérément mes mises à jour et je vous promets de me rattraper dans tout mon retard (C'est maintenant que je vois l'utilisé de chapitre d'avance, Matsuyama XD).

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Sabine02 :**_ Contente que tu aies aimée ! Voilà la suite

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Ouh là, Il va falloir que j'aille corriger tout ça. Merci de me le signaler Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre !

_**Tsuda :**_ Contente que tu aies aussi aimé J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Matsuyama :**_ Hihi, beaucoup de lecteurs semblent tomber sous son charme, j'en suis ravie. Voici la suite !

_**Neptuna :**_ Personne ne peut résister à Tsuki et à son kawaïsme XD

_**Miyu**__** :**_ Héhé, c'est exactement le comportement de mon Saphir quand on le traite de poney (quoi que lui, c'en est vraiment un TT'' et…. Bon, lui, il mord lol). Je crois plutôt que c'est Roy et toute la bande qui sont à plaindre (hihi, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 4 pour comprendre lol même si tu vas un peu comprendre à la fin de ce chapitre ).

_**Manaji :**_ Oui, j'en avais assez de mon sadisme, lol. Je veux que cette fic soit guimauve mais pas trop non plus Je la veux toute mignonne mais intéressante ? J'espère y être arrivée.

_**Sadique-alchemist :**_ Ahaha, viens voir mon poney un jour, lui, c'est le roi des boudeurs OO J'ai pensé que ça serait marrant de transcrire certains de son comportement à Tsuki. Résultat, elle est mignonne, mais elle a un caractère de chien (la pauvre). Voici la suite !

**ATTENTION :** J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose de très important. Ca peut sembler anodin mais sans ça, l'histoire n'a plus de sens : L'ALCHIMIE n'existe pas dans cette fic !

Chapitre 3 : Une aide précieuse

Lorsque, deux heures de bonnes marches plus tard, Ed, Tsuki et leurs quatre nouveaux amis arrivèrent au haras, une exclamation de surprise et d'appréciation fut entendue des visiteurs incongrus, faisant rire le blond, ravi de l'effet produit.

« Bienvenue au Haras du Clair de Lune ! » Lança joyeusement l'adolescent, suivit du hennissement de Tsukiakari.

« C'est… Whoaw… » Souffla Nina Tucker, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'incohérent sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Une vallée paradisiaque avec, en son centre, de vieux bâtiments qui ne gâchaient en rien la somptuosité du lieu, s'étalait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux. Une cinquantaine de chevaux, légèrement plus grand que la pouliche d'Edward, broutaient et galopaient joyeusement, protégés par de simples barrières en bois, suffisamment haute pour dire qu'ils ne puissent sauter.

« A qui appartient ce domaine ? » Demanda Roy Mustang.

« Héhé, à moi ! » Sourit le blond, sous les regards éberlués de ses nouveaux amis. « J'ai commencé cet élevage il y a deux ans maintenant. Ca n'a pas été une mince affaire, et il n'est pas connu…. Mais il est prospère et c'est le plus important ! »

« Je suis agréablement surprise. Ca n'a pas du être facile ! » S'extasia Grace.

« Bah, Je dois dire qu'à part au niveau de l'argent, il n'y a aucun souci. » Sourit doucement le jeune blond. « Suivez-moi, c'est par ici ! »

Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent, un quart d'heure plus tard, devant le bâtiment principal du Haras.

« EDWARD ELRIC !! » S'éleva soudain une voix furibonde, rapidement suivi d'un objet volant non identifié qui arrivait sur la troupe à toute vitesse.

Par une étonnante agilité, Edward sauta dans les airs, évitant ainsi l'objet meurtrier qui arrivait principalement en sa direction. Malheureusement pour la personne se trouvant derrière lui, qui ne possédait pas cette disposition, elle se prit de plein fouet ce qui ressembla à une clé à mollette et tomba, inerte, sur le sol.

« MAES ! » S'affola Grace, accourant auprès de son mari.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! » Sourit Edward. « Le lancé n'était pas violant cette fois. Il sera inconscient pendant trois jours. »

Tous le regardèrent surpris, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que lorsque la propriétaire de la clé, une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus, sortit de la maison en un vacarme monstre qu'ils semblèrent comprendre.

« DEUX HEURES DE RETARD, EDWARD ! » La jeune fille attrapa le blond par son col et le secouer comme un prunier. Elle ne s'arrêta dans son geste meurtrier que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper les cheveux et tirer tout aussi violemment.

« Ca va, Tsuki. Je ne le tuerai pas… Pas encore du moins ! » Lorsque la pouliche la relâcha, La jeune blonde délaissa un Edward passablement sonné, aux yeux ressemblant à des spirales, pour se tourner vers le groupe dont elle venait de s'apercevoir de leur présence.

« Oh… Euh… »Rougissant, elle repris son calme avant de reprendre la parole « Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, la futur belle sœur d'Edward. Désolée pour le coup de clé… »

x-X-x

« Alors dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Winry, servant le café.

« De Central. Nous avions pris des vacances afin de nous rendre à Xing mais hélas… » Roy ne continua pas sa lancée, mais tous comprirent là où il voulait en venir : la dernière tempête de sable avait rendu la voie ferrée impraticable pour un bon bout de temps.

« Et que faites-vous, à Central ? » Demanda avidement Edward, les yeux braqués sur l'homme aux yeux onyx et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Tonton Roy et papa sont militaires. » Lança Elysia, fière du métier de son papa et de son tonton.

La tension monta d'un cran.

« M-militaires… ? » Edward, Winry et Alphonse se figèrent sur place. Ils ne savaient comme réagir. Ils les appréciaient beaucoup mais la réputation des militaires jouaient en leurs défaveurs. Ce que le groupe comprit rapidement.

« Je pense que nous n'allons pas nous attarder. » Soupira une Grace pourtant souriante.

« Non ! » Lança rapidement Ed, étonnant tout le monde. Il rougit et, baissant le regard, il reprit : « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que nous haïssons les militaires, loin de là. Nous sommes... Surpris, c'est tout. Mais nous n'allons pas vous chasser pour autant. Ce serait idiot et puéril. »

« Ni-san a raison. Restez, cela nous ferait plaisir. » Sourit Alphonse.

Winry n'ajouta rien. Se levant brusquement, elle murmura un faible « Excusez-moi… » avant de quitter précipitamment le salon où tous étaient installé. Alphonse, après une énième supplication, sortit à son tour, à la recherche de son aimée.

« Les parents de Winry sont décédés… Ils ont participés à la guerre d'Ishbal en tant que médecin et ont été assassinés en plein exercice de leur fonction par un Ishbal fou de haine. » Edward sourit, attristé. « Win-chan sait que personne n'est à blâmer. Mais elle n'a de cesse de penser que si les militaires leur avaient assuré une protection alors rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et ils vivraient encore avec elle. »

« Je vois… » S'attrista Nina.

« Bon ! Il ne servira à rien de s'attarder sur le passé ! » Sourit Edward, se voulant plus joyeux et détourner la conversation. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et, si vous le désirez, vous faire visiter le domaine. »

« Ce sera avec une grande joie. » Sourit Roy, faisant rougir adorablement Edward qui s'empressa de les emmener dans leurs quartiers.

Après avoir déposés leurs affaires dans leurs pièces respectives, ils allèrent vérifier Maes qui, encore sonné par la clé à mollette, dormait comme un bien heureux, son front étant parcouru d'une bosse aussi énorme que la clé qui l'avait frappé. Edward les emmena ensuite faire le tour du doamine, histoire qu'ils ne se perdent pas durant leurs séjour, accompagnant les présentations d'éventuels mises en garde, plus pour la petite fille qu'autre chose.

« Dans ce bâtiment se retrouvent groupé tous les étalons dans des boxes séparés. J'aurais aimé qu'ils cohabitent ensemble comme les juments et les poulains hélas… Ils passent le plus clair de leurs temps à se bagarrer pour agrandir leurs propres harems… » Sourit, gêné, le jeune blond. « Ely-chan, tu ne dois sûrement jamais venir ici toute seule. Ils sont peut-être petits, mais ils peuvent être très dangereux quand ils se disputent. Même moi je m'évite de trop les approcher dans de tels cas. »

« Comme se disputent deux chiens pour un os ? » Demanda innocemment la fillette.

« Oui, Ely-chan, c'est exactement ça. »Sourit, attendri, Edward.

« Je peux aller caresser les bébés ? » Demanda soudain la petite fille, ses yeux vert or brillants de larmes.

« Bien sûr ! » Rit Edward « Ce sont des bébés et je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de jouer avec toi ! Mais ne rend pas leur maman jalouse, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi elles seraient jalouses leurs mamans ? » Questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

« Parce que tu es une petite fille très mignonne et que les bébés ne voudront plus te lâcher d'un pouce. » Fut la réponse d'Edward, chatouillant légèrement l'enfant.

Elysia partit dans un petit rire bébête, déclarant que « Ni-chan » racontait disait n'importe quoi, avant de courir dans les bras de sa mère, lui murmurant des petites choses dans ses oreilles, la faisant rire à son tour.

Edward regarda la scène, souriant, ses yeux d'or brillants de malice et de douceur. Il sentit alors qu'on le regardait et, tournant la tête vers la droite, ses yeux d'or rencontrèrent les yeux onyx de Roy Mustang. Sous le regard de l'homme, il se sentit rougir et préféra détourner la tête, ne remarquant pas le regard amusé de celui-ci.

« Tiens, quel est ce bâtiment, là-bas ? Il semble plus délabré que les autres. » Commenta Nina, attirant le regard de tous vers le fameux bâtiment.

« Oh ça… Si je me souviens bien, ce bâtiment servait de hangar à l'ancien propriétaire. J'aurais aimé en faire un Bed&Breakfast mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me lancer dans les travaux. Il y a tellement à faire et, bon, l'argent ne coule malheureusement pas à flot. Dès que je veux commencer ce bâtiment, il se produit une dégradation dans l'un des recoins du domaine et… Bon, pas le temps, quoi. » Rit nerveusement Edward comme il se rendit compte qu'il avait débuté ce flot de paroles sans prendre de respiration.

« Des dégradations ? » S'interrogea Grace.

« Oui, ce domaine est très vieux. Il a plus de deux cents ans et, bon, la structure n'est pas neuve. Elle a été changée mais c'était il y a cinquante ans. Le bois pourrit. Presque tout est à refaire, vous voyez. » L'adolescent soupira, croisant les bras sur la barrière entourant l'enclos de l'écurie des étalons.

Il laissa son esprit s'évader, pensant à beaucoup de choses et en même temps à rien.

« Edward ? »

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et, afin de ne pas inquiéter ses nouveaux amis, il sourit, leur proposant de continuer la visite. Mais ceux-ci avait bien remarqué la mélancolie du jeune homme et, intrigué, ils décidèrent de laisser l'adolescent tranquille en ne le bombardant pas de questions.

x-X-x

Le lendemain, Roy, Grace, Nina et Maes – qui était miraculeusement sorti de son état d'inconscience au moment du dîner la veille – se réveillèrent aux alentours de 4h30 du matin, surpris d'entendre de l'agitation régner dans l'une des pièces proches des leurs.

« Alphonse ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Interpella Maes comme il vit un Alphonse sortir précipitamment d'une chambre, refermant la porte derrière de grands éclats de colère et d'agacement.

« Oh, Vous êtes réveillés ? Excusez-nous. » Sourit, les joues rouges de honte, Alphonse.

« Il ne se passe rien de grave, j'espère ? » S'inquiéta Nina.

Alphonse se gratta nerveusement le dos de la tête. « Oh… Hum… D'habitude, Ni-san se lève à cette heure-ci pour s'occuper du haras mais… Nous avons entendu un grand bruit sourd venant de sa chambre et nous l'avons découvert au sol avec de la fièvre. Il vient juste de reprendre conscience. Ni-san et Winry se disputent parce qu'il veut aller s'occupé du domaine malgré son état et Winry refuse de le laisser faire… »

« Ce qui est parfaitement normal, Alphonse. Avez-vous pris sa température ? » Demanda Roy.

« Nous n'avons pas de pharmacie, ici… C'est très embêtant quand cela arrive. D'habitude, nous n'avons qu'à appeler le docteur mais ici, il ne peut pas venir dans l'immédiat, il est sur une opération.

« A cette heure-ci ? » Tous étaient intrigués. Un médecin qui opérait à 4h30 du matin n'était pas très usuel.

« Vous savez, ici, c'est la campagne. C'est rempli essentiellement de fermiers qui se lèvent tôt pour travailler. L'un d'eux s'est blessé en voulant préparer son fusil de chasse… »

« J'ai un thermomètre dans la trousse que j'emmène partout avec moi. » Se souvint Grace. « Je vais vite aller le chercher. »

« Pendant ce temps, que dirais-ti d'aller calmer le jeu ? » Proposa Roy, comme les cris et divers hurlements semblèrent s'être intensifiés.

Alphonse rit, ajoutant : « Ni-san est quelqu'un de très têtu. »

x-X-x

« Bon sang ! Puisque je dis que je suis très bien ! » S'énerva Edward, se levant du lit, prêt à partir travailler lorsque, soudain, un vertige le prit.

Il ne dut son salut qu'à Roy qui le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Tu ne parviens même pas à tenir debout. Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu pourras travailler sans souci ? » Roy fronça les sourcils, pas décidé pour un chouïa à laisser l'adolescent faire à sa guise.

« Edward, nous sommes sept. C'est davantage assez pour s'occuper du haras. Repose-toi et ait l'esprit tranquille, nous nous occupons de tout. » Tous approuvèrent de la tête les propos de Nina.

« Mais vous êtes des invités. Je ne… » Commença faiblement Edward, avant de se faire mettre au lit et piégé par les couvertures. Grace en profité pour glisser le thermomètre dans sa bouche.

« Si tu le recraches, je te le mets au cul ! » Gronda Winry, comme Edward faisait mine de vouloir expulser l'objet de sa bouche.

Les paroles crues, aussi bien que la menace, laissèrent le petit monde cloué sur place. Edward, lui, jugea sage de ne pas trop la défier.

BIP BIP… BIP BIP…

« 39,7 degrés… Non, on ne peut décidément pas te laisser te lever, Edward, je regrette. » Grace s'approcha du bac d'eau déposé plutôt par Alphonse et essora un tissu mouillé qu'elle apposa sur le front du blond.

« Mais… » La respiration d'Edward se faisait plus difficile et sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit une main douce et chaude lui caresser délicatement le visage, et une voix grave emplie également de douceur déclarer :

« Tu ne tiens même plus éveiller. Dort et laisse-nous faire, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Edward sentit ses paupières s'alourdir sous la fièvre et il sombra, lentement, dans les bras de Morphée, son corps bien décidé à récupérer toute sa force et sa vigueur.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : J'avoue que je me surpasse cette fois-ci ! Le chapitre 3 a été posté vendredi soir et, dès ce dimanche, vous recevez le chapitre 4 (ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre, hein XD).

Disclaimer : FullMetal ne m'appartient pas (je suis obligée de le dire à chaque fois ?)

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Sabine02 :**_ Wow, contente que tu aies aimée Je me suis surpassée pour vous pondre ça alors j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tous :D

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Jalouse de Winry ? Non, non, pas jalouse. Elle défend son maître, tout simplement (mon poney fait la même chose avec moi, quoi que lui, y a un peu de jalousie je pense lol). Héhé, ce chapitre-ci est bourrée de scénette guimauve à souhait, je pense que tu vas être servie (j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher pour la fin du chapitre, mais vous connaissez à me connaitre ! Lol.

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Contente que tu aies aussi aimé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Tsuki est vraiment touchante et pour les scènes guimauves, attends d'avoir lu ce chapitre :p Pour le reste de fics, patience, patience, tout viendra en son temps.

_**Ayu :**_ Héhé, apprécie parce qu'elle fait partie des rares fics où je me laisse volontiers aller dans les scénettes dégoûlinantes de Kawaïté :p

_**Miyu :**_ J'aime la Winry de cette fic XD Ahaha, allons, Ed, pas la peine de rougir comme ça. Assume ton rôle de Uke :p (Voit Ed et Roy se préparer à transmuter) Bon, ben, je vais filer moi, il y a d'autres fics qui m'attendent XD Bonne lecture !

Question : Mais qui est donc le mystérieux personnage à la fin du chapitre ? Une palette entière de nutella à celle/celui (sait-on jamais :p) qui trouvera la réponse.

Indice : Il y a quand même pas mal qui sont fana de ce couple là... Quoi que ça ne soit pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai voulu leur faire un petit plaisir d'une ligne :p

Chapitre 4 : Journée épuisante 

Après s'être assuré que l'adolescent était endormi et ne tenterait pas de se lever, Roy, Maes, Nina, Grace, Winry et Alphonse mirent chacun main à la pâte dans la tâche qui leur serait confié.

Puisque seul Al et Winry avait une connaissance des chevaux, ils se voyaient assignés le rôle de guide, ayant pour mission d'expliquer les divers tâches à réaliser dans l'entièreté du domaine et d'aider ceux qui ne s'en sortaient pas. Suivant les capacités de chacun, ils établirent des tâches strictes et adaptées à tous.

Roy et Maes s'occuperaient des étalons : les nourrir, les panser et les sortir dans leurs prés respectifs (il ne fallait en aucun cas les mettre ensemble, ou bien ils se retrouvaient, en fin de journée, avec un pré couleur sang). Ils seraient assistés d'Alphonse qui avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions, auparavant, de s'occuper des petits monstres, comme il aimait les appeler.

Nina et Grace s'occuperaient, elles, des juments et de leurs poulains. Comme pour les mâles, il fallait les nourrir, les panser, les sortir. Une tâche difficile leur était aussi donnée : aujourd'hui était le jour où tous les poulains devaient suivre une petite visite médicale afin de s'assurer d'une parfaite croissance staturo-pondérale. Puisqu'elles n'y connaissaient absolument rien sur la physiologie animale, elles seraient aidées de Winry qui avait grande habitude de cette mission. Quant aux juments, il fallait juste s'assurer que celles qui étaient pleines recevaient une alimentation adaptée à leur état, et non l'inverse.

C'est ainsi que devait se dérouler la première partie du jour, la plus facile, selon les dires de Winry et d'Alphonse. Ce qui ne rassurait pas nos quatre amis qui se voyaient crouler sous une tâche qu'ils exécutaient pour la première fois. Mais afin de venir en aide aux trois adolescents, et pour les remercier de leur accueil, ils s'exécuteraient sans discussion et avec courage.

x-X-x

« Aller, faites pas vos difficiles ! » Râla Maes, comme les étalons refusaient de toucher à leur nourriture, de sortir de leur boxe et de se laisser brosser.

« Ils sont habitués à ce que soit Ni-san qui s'occupe d'eux. Ils ne vous connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et sont donc dans un grand état de panique. Les chevaux aiment rester dans leurs habitudes et paniquent rapidement lorsqu'un changement important bouleverse cette habitude. » Raconta Al « Il faut que vous leur montriez que vous ne leur voulez aucun mal. »

« Et comment on fait ça ? »Se désespéra Roy. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu !

« Parler. Racontez-leur le pourquoi de ce changement. Les chevaux sont des animaux qui se sentent rapidement apaisés par la voix, plus que par les caresses. Dites-leur que vous ne leur voulez aucun mal. » Alphonse sourit lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes rougir de honte avant de s'exécuter à la tâche.

De leurs côtés, les filles eurent plus de facilités. Leurs douceurs naturelles faisaient que les chevaux eurent vite confiance et se laissaient manipuler volontiers.

« Bien, maintenant que les juments ont mangé, occupons-nous de la visite médicale des poulains. » S'exclama Winry.

« Nous ne leur donnons pas à manger avant ? » S'interrogea Nina.

« Et bien, non. Sinon, nous n'aurons pas leur masse corporelle juste. » Sourit Winry, attrapant avec douceur une pouliche pie noire âgée d'une semaine. « Grace, vous m'aiderez à pesez et mesurez les poulains. Moi, je les ausculterai et Nina, tu donneras à manger aux sevrés et remettra les non sevrés avec leur mère. Ne t'en fais, ils les retrouveront tous seuls. »

Et les trois filles se mirent en route. Pendant que Winry s'occupait de la jeune pouliche qu'elle avait attrapée précédemment, Grace tentait, sans grand succès, d'attraper un poulain bai brûlé de quatre mois.

« Mets-toi à sa hauteur. Les poulains se sentent plus rassurés s'ils te perçoivent comme étant de leurs tailles. Il viendra tout seul à toi. Ne le force surtout pas à avancer, il doit le décider de lui-même ; même si ça doit prendre toute la journée. » Conseilla Winry à la jeune femme qui s'exécuta sans trop de brusquerie, ne voulant pas effrayer l'animal plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure de crampes douloureuses aux jambes, Grace reçut la récompense ultime : rassuré, le poulain, prénommé Eclair du Clair de Lune, s'approcha d'elle. Il fallut encore un léger quart d'heure à l'animal pour entrer les coordonnées olfactives de Grace dans sa mémoire et de se sentir vite rassuré, quémandant ensuite quelques caresses.

« Tu es douée, Grace ! Es-tu sûre que tu n'as jamais travaillé dans une ferme auparavant ? » S'exclama Winry.

« Peut-être dans une vie antérieure. » Répondit, modeste, la jeune femme.

Et dans un rire commun, elles reprirent le travail. Winry offrant de conseils à Nina qui avait beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter d'un poulain alezan qui l'avait acculée dans un coin pour la nourriture.

« C'est à toi de te faire respecter. Donne-lui une tape légère sur le nez et intime-lui l'ordre de reculer. S'il ne s'exécute pas, recommence en modifiant ta voix et ne le frappant plus. Les poulains, comme les adultes, sont bien plus impressionnés par le ton de la voix que par la punition physique. » Winry félicita la jeune fille qui, s'étant bien exécutée, se fit respecter du poulain qui recula et attendit sagement sa nourriture. « Félicite-le, ça l'encouragera à t'obéir à l'avenir. »

Lorsque le soleil fut bien au dessus de leur tête, leur indiquant qu'il était dans les alentours de midi. Elles soufflèrent de soulagement quand elles se rendirent compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux trois poulains à s'occuper.

« Allez, Tsuki, viens. » Quand Nina voulut l'approcher pour l'amener à Grace, la jeune pouliche d'Ed, celle avec la robe noire et les crins blancs, coucha les oreilles et gratta son pied gauche au sol, dans un geste menaçant.

« Non, laisse-la. » Informa Winry. « Il n'y a que Ed qui puisse l'approcher et la soigner. Elle n'acceptera de nous que la nourriture. »

« Et si on lui explique d'Ed est malade et ne pourra pas venir ? » Murmura Grace.

« Non, on ne fera que l'inquiéter davantage. J'ai dis à Tsuki qu'Ed était occupé avec les garçons et ne pourrait pas venir la voir pour le moment. Elle boude un peu mais une fois qu'elle verra son Ed, elle redeviendra de bonne humeur. » Nina et Grace furent attendries de la dévotion de la jeune pouliche à la robe mystique envers Edward, du lien si puissant qui les unissait.

« HEY ! Y en a un qui se barre ! » S'affola Nina, voyant un bébé à la robe crème galoper au loin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oh non, c'est Edelweiss ! Elle est plus fragile que les autres qui en profitent pour la charrier. De ce fait, elle est très peureuse et fuit facilement. » S'affola à son tour Winry. « Si nous ne la rattrapons pas, Ed nous tuera ! Il tient à elle de la même manière qu'il tient à Tsuki. EDELWEISS, REVIENS !!»

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun autre ne pourrait s'échapper à son tour, Winry, suivie de Grace et Nina, se mit à courir comme une forcenée, espérant pouvoir rapidement rattraper la pouliche avant qu'elle ne quitte le domaine pour les contrées sauvages.

Malheureusement pour elles, Edelweiss, qui avait trop longtemps subit les brimades des autres, avait appris à courir avec grande rapidité et une agilité hors-pair. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle repéra un endroit où les bois horizontaux de la barrière avaient le plus grand écartement disponible pour elle et elle s'y faufila, galopant ensuite en direction de la grande forêt juste en face.

« Edward va nous trucider… » Murmura, inquiète, Winry. Elles firent rapidement demi-tour. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand, arriver à la hauteur du bâtiment principal, elles virent Elysia en compagnie… D'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » S'énerva Winry.

« Je t'ai entendu hurler après Edelweiss alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Mais en voyant vos regards affolés, je devine qu'elle a réussi à quitter le domaine. » Le jeune homme, malgré son faible état, se prépara à partir à la poursuite de la pouliche à la robe crème.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. » Les yeux saphir de la blonde s'assombrirent sous le remord et elle releva la tête, surprise, quand elle sentit une main caresser le dessus de sa tête amicalement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Win-chan. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup et puis, tu connais Edelweiss aussi bien que moi. Même si j'avais été là, elle aurait fui hors du haras. » Edward sourit avant de se mettre en marche en direction de la forêt. Cependant, son corps, lui, semblait en totale contradiction avec son esprit et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

A nouveau, il ne dut son salut qu'à Roy qui le rattrapa de justesse.

« Ni-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » Gronda Alphonse.

« Edelweiss s'est échappée par mon imprudence… » Soupira Winry, venant immédiatement chercher le réconfort auprès de son fiancé.

« Roy, pourriez-tu remonter Ed dans sa chambre, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Alphonse, serrant sa fiancée tendrement contre lui.

Mais avant que Roy ne puisse répondre, Ed s'énerva : « Ca va, je suis pas en sucre non plus. Je vais chercher Edelweiss, point barre. »

« Et comment feras-tu ? Tu tiens à peine debout ! » Rétorqua Roy.

« J'attèlerai Sushi. Elle est la plus douce et la plus dévouée en attelage. Il n'y aura aucun souci. » Répondit Ed.

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi ! » Roy, sans laisser le temps à Ed de réfuter, emmena son paquet end direction des juments.

« Pas question ! Vous en avez assez fait ! Vous êtes des invités et je… »

« Pas question de te laisser y aller tout seul. D'accord, tu connais la région mais dans ton état, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Il n'y aura personne pour te secourir en cas de malaise, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne. »Rétorqua impeccablement Roy.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, des secondes pendant lesquelles Roy et Edward s'affrontèrent du regard. Edo fut le premier à rendre les armes et déclara, tout en soupirant :

« On va aller chercher Feu Follet, Bisou et Ange. Avec Sushi, ils forment un très bon attelage à quatre et on pourra recouvrir plus de terrain. »

Alphonse sourit, ravi qu'Edward ait au moins accepté qu'on l'accompagne. Il observa son frère et Roy, et se surprit à espérer que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Il avait déjà remarqué que son frère n'avait cessé de dévorer du regard l'homme aux yeux onyx hier et que celui-ci le faisait occasionnellement aussi. Al n'était pas contre les relations homosexuelles. Pour lui, tant qu'une personne était heureuse, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

x-X-x

« Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » Winry accourut près de l'attelage et, apercevant la mine désolée de Roy et celle renfrognée d'Edward, elle conclut rapidement, et avec tristesse, que non, ils n'avaient pu la retrouver et avait du rebrousser chemin avec la tombée de la nuit.

« On reprendra les recherches demain à l'aube, Edo. On la retrouvera. Edelweiss est intelligente et, avec sa peur, elle ne s'aventurera jamais trop loin. » Tenta de le consoler Al.

« Et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur… » Soupira Ed « Une meute de loups a été récemment vue par ici. Je sais qu'ils n'attaquent que lorsqu'ils ont faim mais avec toutes les précautions que prennent les divers fermiers de la région pour ne rien leur laisser comme nourriture, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à elle s'ils la croisent. Edelweiss est peut-être intelligente mais face au danger, elle panique trop vite et ne réfléchit plus… » Il se sentit soudain mal et fit alors quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde, lui en premier : « Roy, tu saurais me ramener à ma chambre, s'il te plait ? Je ne me sens pas capable d'y arriver tout seul… » Une fois qu'il reçut le confirmation de celui-ci, Ed se tourna vers Winry et Al « Je vous laisse vous occuper des chevaux. Ils ont très bien travaillés alors n'oubliez pas leurs récompenses. »

« Compte sur nous, Ni-san. »

x-X-x

« Merci beaucoup. » Murmura Ed quand Roy le déposa dans son lit.

« De rien. Arrête de faire du mauvais sang. Nous la retrouverons. » Roy sourit et Ed, les joues rouges, détourna le regard avant de répondre :

« Je sais que nous la retrouverons. Mais…. Vivante ou bien… » Il n'osait prononcer le dernier mot, trop de souvenirs douloureux y étant rattaché. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il se retrouva bien contre le torse musclé de l'homme qui passa une main dans son dos, voulant le rassurer. Un hoquet lui échappa comme ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues.

« Shhh… Te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu »

« Je…. Je sais que tu trouves ça idiot mais… Ces chevaux, je les aime tant…. Comme une seconde famille tu sais… A chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux, je me sens comme si… Comme si… » Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, je le comprends. On voit tout de suite que tu es le genre à te donner à fond dans tout ce que tu entreprends, à tout prendre à cœur. Mais te mettre dans un état pareil à chaque fois n'est pas une très bonne solution. » Roy serra sa prise sur le blond.

Après quelques minutes, les pleurs d'Edward s'estompèrent et, relevant la tête, s'essuyant les yeux, il leva le regard vers Roy avant de lui sourire, le remerciant silencieusement. Roy lui sourit en retour, passant ensuite sa main dans les cheveux blonds en une douce caresse. Edward, lui, ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'homme en face de lui. Ce visage, ces yeux, ses cheveux, ce sourire… Tout, en lui, le rendait fou d'amour. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas, il le savait : tous deux étaient des hommes. Mais ce désir était plus fort que tout, un désir contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter et, sans réfléchir, Edward déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Roy.

Celui-ci, surprit, ne sut quoi faire tant il ne s'y était pas attendu. Interprétant mal cette absence de réaction de la part du noiraud, Edward s'écarta rapidement – et avec regret – et tenta de s'excuser.

« Pardon, je…. J'ai perdu mon équilibre, héhé… » Excuse bidon mais il ne pouvait trouver mieux tant sa gorge était serrée de douleur.

Ne sachant à nouveau pas quoi répondre, Roy se contenta simplement d'accepter l'excuse. Il savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup le blond mais quant au « et plus si affinité », il ne savait vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec quelqu'un et, quelque part, cette sensation l'effrayait.

« Bon… Et bien, bonne nuit… » Sourit, crispé, Ed.

« Euh, oui… Bonne nuit… » Répondit maladroitement Roy qui se releva et quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui un blond littéralement désemparé.

x-X-x

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS !! REVEILLEZ-VOUUUUS !! » S'écria, dans le couloir, Elysia.

Tous furent ainsi réveillés aux environs de trois heures du matin par une fillette de quatre ans hystérique.

« Ely-chan… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda, inquiète, sa mère.

« Le bébé il est revenuuuuu ! » S'écria, ravie, la fillette.

Edward, bien que fort affaibli, descendit les escaliers et courut le mieux qu'il peut dehors où, effectivement, la jeune pouliche répondant au doux nom d'Edelweiss les attendait sagement, quémandant un peu de caresse et de nourriture. Il s'avança et se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'animal, passant ses bras autour de la petite encolure, laissant échapper quelques larmes de soulagement de ses yeux fort rougis.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama, ravie, Nina.

« Oui, c'est super, pas vrai Roy ? » Lança Maes, tapotant l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

« En effet… » Sourit Roy.

Edward se releva et, déposant sa main sur la croupe de la pouliche, il la ramena à l'écurie. Il sentit la fatigue le gagner mais n'en démontra rien jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assuré de la sûreté d'Edelweiss. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de l'écurie qu'il eut un léger malaise. Il s'adossa contre le mur de l'écurie, reprenant sa respiration. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et qu'il croisa le regarde de Roy, Edward baissa la tête et, chassant la main du brun, il retourna sans un mot dans la maison.

x-X-x

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, il était quinze heures passé. D'abord étonné, il se souvint des événements de la veille et de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Désœuvré, ne voulant pas trop affronter le jour, il dut se résigner à se lever pour les chevaux. Il avait beaucoup de travail à partir d'aujourd'hui : remettre le haras en peinture et réessayer d'entamer les travaux du vieux bâtiment situé à côté du bâtiment central. Les matériaux et peintures étant arrivées hier, il pouvait si mettre en toute tranquillité.

En réalité, il n'avait pas trop envie de croiser Roy, encore moins de penser à lui. Le rejet de la veille lui faisait terriblement mal et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à jouer les « comme si de rien n'était ». Il quitta sa chambre et, après un passage à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage et revenir dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il descendit sans grande conviction les escaliers.

Il réprima un soupir de soulagement lorsque, une fois la cuisine atteinte, il ne rencontra personne et que la pièce était, comme toutes les autres, désertes. Il prit un bol, une cuillère, se servit de céréales et n'ajouta pas de laitages : il avait horreur du lait depuis qu'il avait vu d'où ça venait, quand il avait cinq ans. Il mangea mollement, les yeux encore légèrement embrumés de sommeil. Il tenta de ne penser à rien sauf la tâche du jour : peindre et repeindre les quatre recoins du domaine.

Il était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il la vit encore moins se déplacer et se rapprocher de lui. La seule chose qui le tira de ses pensées, fut quand une paire de lèvres dures et conquérantes s'emparèrent des siennes dans un passionner et féroce baiser.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Le Haras du Clair de Lune

Rating : K (chapitre montant un chouïa vers le rating T mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on revient vite au K !)

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Pff, il m'en a fallu du temps pour l'écrire, ce chapitre ! Mais le voilà tout frais, tout chaud. Veillez quand même à bien souffler pour éviter de vous brûler la langue ! :p

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Contente que tu ne sois pas déçue :p Envy ? Kimblee (oh, quelle bonne idée **) ? Huhu, tu verras (quoique tu le saches déjà, lol)

_**Manaji :**_ Contente que tu l'aimes et que cette fic n'ai rien perdu de son kawaiisme original. J'avais un peu peur de m'être égarée mais, à en lire par ta review, ce n'est pas le cas.

_**Ayu :**_ Blessée ? non, je pourrais jamais faire ça TT_TT (quoique c'était mon intention au départ, une jolie bagarra avec des vilains louloups… Mais une de mes meilleurs amies a horreur que els loups soient présentés comme mauvais, j'pouvais pas lui faire ça :p)

_**Kaijuu-sama :**_ Roy, hein.. Désolée de te décevoir… Tu devras lire ce chapitre pour el savoir :p (Sadique et fière de l'être, mwahaha !) Nooon, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire ça à cette pauvre pouliche toute kawai (mais question… Vous avez quoi contre elle à espérer qu'elle meurt ? XD Pauvre bébète !)

_**Sabine02 :**_ Envy, hein ? Hihi, va falloir lire pour la savoir :p

_**Miyu :**_ Héhé, dans ce chapitre, pourtant, y a une trèèèès grosse avancée :p Et quant au béta Roy, rien à faire, je l'adore comme ça XD Si c'est Roy ? huhu, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre :p

Chapitre 5 : Un haras en danger !?

Edward écarquilla les yeux et, reprenant ses esprits, il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'agresseur et l'écarta violemment. S'essuyant la bouche, un air dégoûté peint sur le visage, il fixa avec colère l'individu en face de lui.

« … Envy… » Cracha-t-il férocement.

« Oh la, du calme, mon chaton ! » Sourit le dénommé Envy, levant les mains en signe de reddition, le visage rayonnant de malice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'énerva Edward, se retenant de vouloir effacer le regard un peu trop moqueur de l'homme.

Celui-ci, les yeux violets, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts retenus en queue de cheval, habillé en véritable homme d'affaires – c'est-à-dire costume et cravate – regardait le jeune blond, une lueur dans le regard. Il était le genre de personne adulée par le sexe opposé. Edward devait avouer qu'il avait un certain sex-appeal mais il n'était nullement attiré par lui. Envy était le genre de type qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde… Le genre d'homme qui ne voyait dans les chevaux que des objets qu'on jetait une fois usés.

Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une manifestation internationale à Xing, il y a un an. Là-bas, le 4 octobre, était célébré l'un des jours les plus importants pour les habitants : la journée internationale des animaux. Durant ce jour, plus que dans les autres jours de l'année, les gens démontraient un amour sans borgne à leurs animaux, leur offrant une véritable fête pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils offraient pour eux.

A Xing, Envy tenait une importante écurie spécialisée dans la création de chevaux rapides, légers, ayant de bonnes jambes pour le saut. Il était très connu et faisait partie du top cinq dans la liste des meilleurs Haras internationaux.

D'abord intrigué par cet homme, Edward s'était mis en désaccord avec ses idéaux le jour où il avait visité le domaine de celui-ci.

Pour Envy, le rapport de force était la seule chose qui rendait un cheval excellent, répondant aux attentes de son maître. Inutile de dire que, pour le blond, à qui les chevaux étaient une seconde famille pour lui, il n'adoptait absolument pas la façon de penser de l'homme.

Edward pensa que c'est ce jour-là que tout s'était dégradé. Car depuis, pour une obscure raison, Envy s'évertuait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, lui proposant ensuite de racheter son domaine, comme s'il était innocent à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait et voulait se montrer comme son sauveur.

Et il avait aussi cette sale manie de l'embrasser ! Le pire, c'était qu'il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment nul. L'embrasser relevait à embrasser une feuille de palmier… C'était horrifiant !

« Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi je suis là, Edo… » Chuchota Envy, le regard et le timbre de voix se faisant langoureux. Il apposa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon et happa férocement les lèvres du blond qui tenta, sans succès cette fois, de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme.

« Ed ! J'espère que tu es bien réveillé parce qu'il y a du bou…. Lot…. » Winry se tint dans l'embrassure de la porte, choquée, une main sur ses lèvres.

Edward profita de la surprise pour se dégager rapidement, non sans que la scène précédente n'ait été entièrement aperçue par la jeune fille Alphonse, Maes, Nina, et Grace et, pire encore pour lui : Roy !

« Peut-être dérangeons-nous…. » Sourit Grace qui, évidemment, ne connaissait rien à la situation entre Envy et Edo.

« Non ! Monsieur Envy et moi avons terminé de parler. Monsieur Envy va donc s'en aller ! » Répondit immédiatement Ed, lançant un regard noir à l'homme, lui sommant de partir en vitesse.

Celui-ci, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, partit, non sans oublier de caresser la joue du blond qui claqua la main baladeuse rapidement.

Lorsque la porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, Edward, sans un mot, quitta la cuisine précipitamment, sortant à son tour dehors mais en claquant violemment la porte.

« Laissez-le. » Sourit Al comme Maes et Roy voulurent suivre Ed. « Ni-san est toujours d'extrême mauvais humeur quand monsieur Envy vient lui rendre visite ! »

« Euh… Ne sont-ils pas… ? » Commença Nina, n'osant terminer sa phrase de peur de blesser leurs nouveaux amis.

« Amants ? » Winry rit, se tenant les côtes « Merci seigneur que non ! Monsieur Envy voudrait bien mais pas Edo… Il le hait de toutes ses forces ! »

« Mais ce qu'on vient de voir… » Roy et les autres ne comprenaient plus rien ! Ed haïssait cet homme et se laissait embrasser en même temps ? Roy, surtout, se sentit énervé pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Oh ça… Monsieur Envy est le genre d'homme qui se croit tout permit, qui pense qu'il a un charme ravageur. Il imagine que parce qu'il l'embrasse, Ni-san lui tombera dans les bras. S'il savait combien mon frère hait ça ! » Soupira, amusé, Al.

« Oui mais… En attendant, tant qu'Ed n'acceptera pas sa proposition, il continuera ses manigances… » Soupira à son tour Winry, de désespoir cette fois.

« Proposition ? » Nina et Grace se regardèrent, semblant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Seuls Roy et Maes ne laissaient rien paraitre.

« Oui… Monsieur Envy est très intéressé par le domaine et veut se l'approprier. Du moins, en être le principal actionnaire. Mais Ed n'aime pas la manière dont il traite ses chevaux… Voyez-vous, monsieur Envy est propriétaire d'un haras extrêmement reconnu internationalement parlant. Tous les plus grands champions viennent chercher leur monture de compétition chez lui. » Expliqua Winry.

« Mais… Votre haras ne contient que des chevaux miniatures… Pourquoi s'en intéresse-t-il ? Sans vouloir vous vexer ! » Ajouta précipitamment Maes.

« Si on le savait… Il est un homme très mystérieux. La seule chose qu'on sache à cent pour cent, Al et moi, c'est que ce type veut Ed pour lui… Mais par pure convoitise uniquement… Je ne crois qu'il soit amoureux de lui. » Ajouta Winry.

x-X-x

Edward shoota dans un caillou, fou de colère. Ce sale type l'avait encore embrassé ! A deux reprises ! Et devant tout le monde en plus ! Dire qu'il avait pensé être tranquille… Qu'il ne reviendrait plus l'embêter…. C'était bien trop demander. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Frissonnant légèrement sous la fraicheur de l'après-midi, il apposa ses mains sur ses bras, tentant de se réchauffer un peu. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de Monsieur Envy en lui et le Haras. Aucun d'eux n'avaient un centième de ce qui pourrait intéresser l'homme ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il depuis maintenant un an, malgré tous les refus ? Il s'adossa à un arbre et prit une grande inspiration, avant d'expirer délicatement, comme s'il cherchait à évacuer ses soucis.

« J'suis à bout… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Ca va ? »

Surpris, Ed poussa un léger « couic » de frayeur. Il tourna la tête en la provenance de la voix et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il vit un Roy Mustang inquiet.

« Euh… Je… » Bégaya-t-il, le rouge aux joues « _Bon sang, Ed ! Ce type t'a rejeté !_ _Alors cesse d'agir comme une midinette devant son premier amour ! _»

« Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seul ? » Proposa aimablement Roy, prêt à prendre le chemin opposé au blond.

« NON ! Euh, je veux dire… Non, c'est bon, pas besoin de t'en aller. » Il se passa une main sur le visage, les joues toujours aussi rouges de gêne.

Roy s'approcha et Edward déglutit légèrement comme leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se détachèrent plus. Ce fut finalement Roy qui, au bout de ce qui leur semblait à chacun être une éternité, rompit le contact et s'adossa à son tour contre l'arbre.

« Tu sembles fatigué. Encore malade ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« … Non, ma fièvre est complètement tombée, je me sens mieux. » Soupira Edo, se ré adossant au feuillu. « Je suis juste… Je réfléchis un peu… Sur comment économiser un peu l'argent et renflouer les caisses ! » Il rit légèrement, sans pour autant arriver à détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour de lui.

« Ca doit être dur… De gérer un tel domaine à un âge aussi jeune. » Roy se tourna vers le blond et, pendant quelques instants, celui-ci se perdit dans les prunelles sombres de l'homme.

Edward tenta de fuir le regard de l'homme : « Oh, non… Enfin, je pense que l'âge n'a pas d'importance dans la difficulté qu'est la gestion d'un haras. C'est que… »

« … Surtout lorsque des gens mettent des bâtons dans les roues. » Roy le coupa doucement.

Le regard d'Edo se voila un peu. Tentant de paraitre heureux, de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas, il répondit, souriant : « Je ne vois pas du tu parles. »

Roy se retira de l'arbre et, se mettant de manière à être face au blond, il posa sa main droite contre le tronc, rapprochant son visage du jeune garçon aux yeux dorés qui rougit.

« Je pense, au contraire, que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Il rapprocha sa tête du jeune homme qui rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« N-ne… Ne faites pas ça… » Il voulut détourner la tête et ne plus crois les orbes onyx de l'homme, mais leurs visages étaient tellement proches que les risque que leurs lèvres se rencontrent au moindre mouvement étaient très élevés. Il se contenta donc de détourner les yeux, tantôt fixant le sol, se surprenant à regarder une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'homme qui le fit rougir encore plus, tantôt fixant à sa droite, ayant une soudaine fascination pour l'arbre qui s'y trouvait.

« Ne pas faire… Quoi ? » Sourit Roy, trouvant le garçon extrêmement mignon en cet instant.

« Êt-être si proche… J-je pourrais faire des choses plutôt regrettables… Des choses qui vous feraient me haïr… » Edward sentait une tension étouffante, une grosse chaleur se répandre dans l'air. Respirant un bon coup, il laissa quelques larmes couler, se disant que le bel homme en face de lui agissait en véritable sadique. D'abord, il le faisait l'aimer, puis, il le repoussait, et maintenant, il reprenait le même manège. Aimait-il tant jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

Il sentit les mains de Roy essuyer délicatement ses joues, comme s'il voulait effacer toutes traces des larmes sans abîmer la peau. Ce geste, pas du tout anodin, surprit le garçon qui ne vit pas le reste venir.

En effet, à peine ses yeux s'eurent-ils ancrés avec ceux de l'homme sous l'effet de la surprise de la caresse qu'il sentit une paire de lèvres molles mais conquérantes et emplies de passion s'emparer des siennes en un doux et chaste baiser qui le laissa coi.

D'abord figé, il fut happé par une avalanche de sentiments et, fermant délicatement ses yeux d'or, il répondit timidement, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le baiser se fit plus passionner et que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Roy, dans un grognement à peine perceptible, plaqua violemment le blond contre l'arbre, intensifiant leur étreinte.

L'échange prit fin lorsqu'ils durent respirer à nouveau et qu'ils s'écartèrent, à regret. Edward, les joues rosées, parvenait avec peine à comprendre ce qu'il s'était bien passé. Etait-ce une impulsion de l'homme en face de lui ou bien autre chose ? Après avoir été rejeté la veille, il était complètement perdu et une caresse sur la joue le ramena sur terre.

Le souffle toujours court du à l'intense échange, les joues colorées par la gêne, il ancra à nouveau ses yeux dorés avec les orbes onyx de l'homme et d'une voix faible, la gorge nouée face à ce que pourrait être la réponse de son apparent amant, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? » Cela parut déstabiliser un instant le noiraud qui ne comprit pas où le jeune adolescent voulait en venir alors, décidant de se lancer à l'eau et de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à ce que son cœur soit brisé, il se lança dans ses explications. « Je veux dire… Pourquoi ce baiser ? Ne m'as-tu déjà pas rejeté ? »

« Rejeté ? » Roy se demandait bien de quoi il parlait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu une quelconque confession de la part du blond, ni l'avoir rejetée.

« Hier soir… Tu… M'as rejeté, non ? Alors, pourquoi ce baiser ? Est-ce juste un jeu ? Est-ce amusant de se jouer des sentiments des autres ? » Cria d'une voix brisée le garçon, ne retenant plus ses sanglots.

Les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et, pour sa pauvre défense, il répondit : « Mais… Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais glissé ? »

« Seul un imbécile croirait ça… » Maugréa Edward, s'essuyant les yeux et pouffant légèrement et ce, bien malgré lui.

Il senti son menton être attrapé par de doux doigts avant de voir son visage lui être délicatement levé pour rencontrer à nouveau les yeux de Roy.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu m'aimes, Edo ? » Le sourire charmeur de l'homme le fit rougir à nouveau et Edward se maudit pour tellement ressembler à une adolescente devant son premier amour.

Il détourna le regard et dit, d'un ton qu'il voulait être détaché : « N-ne sois pas si égocentrique à ton sujet ! »

« Me joues-tu les vierges effarouchées, Edward ? Cela ne te va pas du tout… » Sourit ironiquement Roy, ayant envie de s'amuser un peu aux dépends du garçon en face de lui.

« Ouais, bien, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui n'a jamais connu de relations autres que léger flirt durant l'enfance, hein ! » Lança Edward, rougissant sous l'aveu implicite qu'il venait de dévoiler.

Les yeux de Roy se firent malicieux, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres et Edward déglutit, n'aimant pas trop le regard devenu prédateur de l'homme. Il le sentit l'agripper aux épaules avant de le balancer derrière les buissons, juste à côté de l'arbre.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi t'as-mmph… » Il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver devant le geste incompréhensible que les lèvres de l'homme happèrent les siennes, lançant un fougueux baiser qui le calmèrent bien malgré lui. Mais alors qu'il se laissa aller avec délice, il sentit les boutons de sa chemises lui être défaits tandis qu'une main chaude et douce parcourut son torse.

Décollant ses lèvres avec peine, il s'écria : « Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiii-Ahh »

« Détends-toi, Edo » Murmura Roy, les yeux toujours emplis de malice qui firent frémir, bien malgré lui, l'adolescent au regard doré.

Edward rougit sous la voix suave de l'homme aux orbes onyx et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il faisait, il décida de se laisser aller, décrétant mentalement que ce ne devait être quelques caresses d'amoureux et rien de plus. Soudain, il ouvrit subitement les yeux :

« Oi ! Où tu mets ta main, là ? » Et, pour faire taire ses protestations, Roy vola les lèvres du garçon qui ne put plus rien faire sous l'assaut incompréhensible de l'homme…. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, dans un sens.

Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçurent de la présence d'une tierce personne, les regardant férocement, prête à abattra sa vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Le Haras du Clair de Lune

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Au moment où je vous parle, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 14 de « Fma : Another Story… Another Destiny ! ». Si tout va bien, il sera posté aujourd'hui.

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Matsuyama :**_ Et oui, rating K absolu (Mais je peux toujours voir pour un chapitre spécial, hein). Bah des fautes, j'en ferai toujours. Faudrait juste que je me prenne un bêta une bonne fois pour toute… Sauf que j'y pense jamais XD

_**Kaijuu-sama :**_ Mwahaha ! Malheureusement, aucun lemon n'est prévu pour cette fic ! (Mais peut-être que, si vous me suppliez, je peux préparer un chapitre spécial… Qui sait… XD)

_**Sabine02 :**_ Et non. Et comme tu vas bientôt le voir, Envy a déjà préparé sa vengeance !

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Il est pas mal dans ce rôle, je trouve XD Et puis, ça fera un petit peu plaisir aux fans d'EnvyEd (bien que je ne voie pas trop ce qu'ils trouvent à ce couple. Trop étrange à mon goût lol). Trop mignons ? Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai rapidement adopté ce couple (à la base, j'étais RoyRiza et EdWinry à 100 pour 100 !)

_**Ayu :**_ Et oui, on est enfin entré dans la relation RoyEd. J'espère que, malgré tout, cela n'a pas été trop rapide et que vous continuerez d'aimer l'histoire.

_**Miyu :**_ Parce que j'aime Envy quand il est comme ça XD Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, lol.

_**Manaji :**_ Pas que ça lui déplait audit Edo XD Et oui j'aime Envy en gros sadique. Je préfère d'ailleurs celui du manga à celui de la première saison de FMA !

Chapitre 6 : Les ennuis ont déjà commencé !

Edward était affublé aux clôtures délimitant l'enceinte du domaine, occupé à repeindre celles-ci d'une jolie couleur blanche. Les vieilles clôtures toutes pourries avaient été remplacées il y a plus d'un an. Cependant, à cause de la charge de travail et de divers ennuis imprévus, aucun des trois résidents n'avaient eu le temps de s'occuper de leurs remises en peinture. Heureusement, en cette année et demie, le temps, plutôt clément, avait épargné la quasi-totalité des barrières : seuls celles établies prêt de l'entrée principale et celles délimitant les clôtures nécessitaient d'être remplacées à certains endroits.

Vu que les chevaux gambadaient maintenant joyeusement dans leurs prés, tous étaient occupés sur les clôtures : Roy et Maes remplaçaient les panneaux de bois pourris sous l'œil strict d'Alphonse et Nina et Grace les repeignaient avec l'aide de Winry.

Edward était donc tout seul mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était encore bien trop embarrassé des actions incompréhensibles de Roy et du fait qu'ils avaient été découverts par une Winry riant bébêtement avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent trop loin dans leur exploration.

Le blond s'était alors très vite relevé, le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, avait reboutonné sa chemise à la vitesse de la lumière et avait foncé aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu dans la grange principale où se trouvait les pots de peinture livrés la veille.

Il soupira un grand coup, peignant avec ennui. Pour plus de facilités et, parce que esthétiquement, cela était bien mieux, il avait commencé par les clôtures de l'entrée principale, s'occupant de toutes celles qui étaient visibles, même de loin. Il soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, bien qu'il appréciait sa solitude, il lui faudrait des jours, voir des semaines, avant que seule la moitié soit repeinte. Soudain, un hennissement le fit sursauter…

« Tsuki, ma belle ! » Sourit le garçon, comme il vit la joyeuse pouliche trotter allègrement vers lui. « Mais… Comment t'as réussi à te sauver ? »

Tsuki, en plus d'être adorable et coquine, avait un véritable don pour la fuite. Edward avait beau essayer de parer avec toute son intelligence, il était toujours complètement dépassé lorsqu'il voyait que, malgré ses efforts, elle parvenait encore à sortir et de son boxe et de son pré… Sans que les autres ne sachent la suivre puisque les barrières, elles, étaient toujours fermées et munies de leurs cadenas à certaines occasions.

Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus Edward remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Tsuki était-elle entrain de… Boiter ? Inquiet que quelque chose de grave ne puisse lui être arrivée, il en lâcha son pinceau et accourut vers elle. Edo avait toujours tendance à paniquer pour la moindre peccadille quand cela concernait ses chevaux. Mais cette fois, son inquiétude était fondée : les jambes de la pouliche étaient emmêlées dans du fil barbelé !

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » Edward était formel, il n'y avait jamais eu présence de moindre barbelé dans tout le domaine. Alors comment ? « Envy… » La réponse était claire dans son esprit et ce, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve matérielle prouvant sa culpabilité !

« Reste ici ma belle ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Je vais chercher la trousse ! » Il eut un triste sourire envers Tsuki qui, hennissant un peu sous la douleur, consentit à ne pas bouger. Edward n'osait retirer les barbelés sans avoir la trousse à sa portée.

En à peine cinq minutes, il était déjà de retour à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait une grande confiance en son amie, Edward jugea préférable et sécuritaire de lui enfiler le licol, une sorte de harnais léger sans mors, le plus souvent en tissu, qu'on mettait eux équidés pour les promenades, ainsi qu'une longe, une sorte de laisse qu'on attachait au licol, sous le menton de l'animal.

En effet, la réaction d'un animal, surtout sous la douleur, était toujours imprévisible et ce, même si vous le connaissez depuis plus de dix ans !

Edward enleva précautionneusement le barbelé, se raidissant à chaque fois qu'il sentait Tsuki en douleur. Lorsque la tâche la plus difficile à ses yeux fut terminée, il commença tout doucement à panser les plaies. Celles-ci, pour la plupart, étaient très profondes, comme si on avait insisté pour que le barbelé lui rentre bien dans la peau. Cela dégoûta le blond, plus que sûr de lui sur la question de la culpabilité d'Envy. Il réprima un grognement de colère lorsque, malgré ses soins, les risques qu'il y ait des marques et des cicatrices fussent plus qu'évidentes et nombreuses.

« Et voilà, Tsuki. Ca blessera pendant quelques jours mais ne t'en fait pas. Tout reviendra à la normal ! J'aurai juste à frotter les _trous_ avec du charbon quand les blessures seront guéries dans leur totalité ! »

Par _trous_, Edward voulait tout simplement dire les endroits des blessures qui resteraient à découvert, les barbelés ne s'étant pas contenté de perforer la peau mais également d'arracher des touffes de poil de la soyeuse robe ébène de la jeune pouliche. Il avait appris, il y a quelques années, que si l'on frottait un espace sans poils avec du charbon, alors les poils repousseront de la même couleur que la robe et non blancs.

« Il vaudrait mieux que toi et les autres retourniez dans vos stalles. Va prévenir Winry. » Un hennissement fut sa réponse et la pouliche se remit à trotter joyeusement, bien qu'elle continuait toujours à boiter.

_Cet Envy…._, pensa Edward, _Il va falloir que j'agisse si je veux enfin la paix ! Si seulement j'avais des preuves solides de ses manigances…_

Désespéré, il se remit à la peinture, soupirant tristement. Même le souvenir du baiser échangé avec Roy ne parvint à le réconforter. A vrai dire, Edward avait peur : après avoir déjà vu ce dont Envy était capable, Il était effrayé à l'idée de ce que l'autre homme pourrait être encore certainement capable de faire.

x-X-x

Il était déjà très tard quand Edward vint rejoindre les autres. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à laisser sa place à la lune et aux étoiles. Alors que les garçons retiraient, avec l'aide de toute leur force, les barrières pourries, les filles, elles, établissaient les nouvelles barrières, les fixant à l'aide de clous et de marteaux.

« Alors, ça avance ? » demanda joyeusement le garçon.

« Oui, on termine la dernière barrière. Demain, on s'attaquera aux barrières les plus pourries : celles qui séparent les prés des forêts. On a pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour le moment. » affirma Winry.

« Je vois… C'est parfait ! Jamais un travail n'a été exécuté aussi vite et en toute perfection ! » sourit le blond. « Je vous laisse alors. Je vais rentrer les chevaux. »

« Mais Edward. Ils sont déjà tous rentrés. Tsuki est venue nous voir : je suppose que c'est toi qui le lui as demandé, non ? » Demanda Alphonse, surprit.

« Oh oui… Ah la la, je suis vraiment fatigué ! Bon, je prends mon bain et je me couche : ça ne va plus trop dans ma tête ! » rit nerveusement Edward.

Alphonse fronça les sourcils et il attendit qu'Edward soit suffisamment loin d'eux pour ajouter à sa fiancée : « Il est pensif. Quand il est ainsi, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je vais aller le voir. »

« Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec Tsuki qui était blessée aux jambes ? » demanda Maes.

« Plus que probable. Edward est quelqu'un de plutôt surprotecteur : il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens qu'il aime et ses chevaux, pas vrai ? » ajouta Roy.

« C'est exact. C'est quelque chose que ses ennemis savent et usent de ça pour le faire souffrir. » murmura Al qui prit la même direction que son grand-frère.

Les autres, après s'être échangés des regards inquiets, voir surpris pour d'autres, retournèrent à leurs occupations précédents : le remplacement des barrières.

x-X-x

Pendant ce temps, Edward paressait dans son bain. Laissant le soin à l'eau chaude de calmer ses muscles douloureux et plus particulièrement son dos qui était en compote. Il soupira d'aise, se déclarant mentalement que le bain chaud était l'une des meilleures inventions de l'homme. Fermant les yeux, il laissa libre court à ses pensées, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Envy.

Toc, toc.

Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé d'être dérangé mais permit néanmoins à l'intrus d'entrer.

« Qui que vous soyez, entrez… Si c'est toi Roy, Ouvre et tu te ramasses mon poing dans la gueule ! » rajouta-t-il vite fait, ne voulant pas que celui-ci profite qu'il soit seul et nu pour recommencer son aventure corporelle.

« Toujours aussi aimable, Ni-san. » sourit Al, sourire qui s'agrandit de malice lorsque les joues de son frère se colorèrent de gêne (ou d'amour en pensant à son Roy ? Qui sait…)

« Si c'est pour venir m'emmerder, alors tu ferais aussi bien d'aller enquiquiner ton garçon manqué de fiancée ! » râla, pour dissiper ses rougeurs, Edward.

« Tu as beaucoup de chances qu'elle soit dehors et bien trop loin pour entendre. Même étant mon frère, je ne peux te garantir que tu serais encore en vie si tel avait été le cas. » rétorqua Al. « Mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'entretenir de Winry et de son monstrueux hobby du lancé de coup de clef de douze. »

« Ca m'énerve… »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Al. Edward allait lui parler en toute liberté de ce qui le tracassait ? Incroyable.

« Ca m'énerve que tu puisses lui dire ses défauts, autant en face que dans son dos, sans jamais recevoir de coup de clef ! C'est agaçant ! » râla à nouveau le blond.

_Ben tiens…_, pensa Al, _C'était trop beau pour être vrai !_

« Tsuki boitait aujourd'hui. Et ses jambes étaient recouvertes de plaies récentes. Je veux dire par là qu'hier encore, elle n'avait rien. » Le jeune Elric optait pour une confrontation directe. Avec Edward, inutile d'essayer de dévier la conversation. L'aîné Elric avait une faculté incroyable pour comprendre rapidement où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

« Il… Ses jambes étaient emmêlées dans du barbelé. Ca arrive… » répondit Edward, fuyant le regard de son frère.

« Oh oui… Sûrement… Surtout quand le domaine dans lequel nous vivons ne contient même pas un centimètre de barbelé ! » ironisa Al.

« Je… »

« Tu penses à monsieur Envy, pas vrai ? »

« … Les accidents, ça arrive… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la ferme à côté emploie le barbelé. C'est sûrement lorsqu'ils ont changé ses barrières le mois dernier. Ils ont laissé trainer les morceaux usés dont certains ont volés jusqu'ici avec le vent et Tsuki est passée sur l'un d'eux… »

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, Edward Elric, que la ferme d'à côté, celle des deux frères Tringham, n'utilise plus de barbelés depuis près de deux ans ! » gronda légèrement le petit frère.

« … »

« Ed… Depuis onze mois maintenant, ce genre d'accidents se répètent… Quand ce n'est pas autre chose. Je sais que monsieur Envy serait capable de n'importe quoi pour obtenir notre Haras. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que tout ça a commencé le jour où tu lui as vidé une de ses bouteilles de vin hyper chère sur la tête devant une centaine de convives. »

Edward rougit sous le souvenir. Mais il n'était pas peu fier ! Ce crétin de palmier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, ce jour-là, que de l'embrasser, de lui déclarer son « amour éternel » et de le demander en mariage. Furieux, rouge de gêne, Edward n'avait pu se tempérer. Sa colère était-elle qu'il avait pris le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main : une bouteille de vin de plus de trois cents ans et il l'avait versé dans son intégralité sur la tête dudit palmier, déclarant à haute voix que ça devrait suffire à lui rafraichir les idées !

« Ni-san… Que vas-tu faire le concernant ? Tu ne penses quand même pas à accepter sa proposition, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Al… » souffla Ed, fermant les yeux « Ce serait la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, tu sais… »

« Mais pas pour toi et Roy. »

_Roy…_, pensa Edward, _Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, prendre cette décision serait si facile… Mais en même temps… Jamais je n'aurais connu ça._ Il eut un triste sourire en y pensant.

« J'ai beau être ton frère et être très proche de toi… Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette petite tête ! » soupira Al qui reçut un grognement de son frère lorsqu'il eut prononcé le mot 'petite'.

Il quitta la salle de bain, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à son frère. Edward lui, soupira une dernière fois avant de se décider à sortir de l'eau. Il retira le bouchon de la baignoire et se leva tranquillement, se séchant et enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches fines. Arrivé devant le miroir, il se regarda longuement. Retirant la pince qui retenait ses cheveux, ceux-ci cascadèrent tel un arc-en-ciel doré le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Il les brossa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, direction sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce… » s'écria le blond quand il se sentit soulever de terre. Son visage vira au cramoisi lorsque ses orbes dorés rencontrèrent les prunelles d'onyx de Roy.

« Je crois que nous avons une discussion à terminer, non ? » sourit le noiraud.

« J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » son visage rouge et ses yeux fuyants témoignaient du contraire.

Roy sourit une nouvelle fois et embrassa légèrement le blond sur les lèvres. Il approfondit ensuite le baiser, mêlant leurs langues en une douce valse. Edward ferma les yeux sous le contact. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, lui offrant la permission de poursuivre.

Ils se séparent quelques instants plus tard, à regret, mais un écart nécessaire pour retrouver leurs respirations. Roy donna un léger picotin sur les lèvres gonflées et emmena son précieux fardeau avec lui, bien déterminé à 'terminer leur discussion'.

x-X-x

« Erg…. » fit la voix plaintive du propriétaire à la chevelure dorée lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la luminosité du soleil. _J'ai oublié de tirer le rideau…_, pensa Edward, _Saleté de…_

Cependant, lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, s'emmitouflant encore plus – si ce n'était possible – dans les couvertures. Une main réussit à traverses la montagne de couvertures protégeant le petit blond et caressa, avec délice et volupté, le dos du garçon.

« Allez, on se lève, Edward. Il y a encore du boulot ! » Roy rit lorsqu'il reçut, en guise de réponse, un grognement du blondinet. « Allez fainéant, c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! »

« A qui la faute… » murmura Ed. « Si j'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit… » ajouta-t-il ensuite pour lui-même, rougissant encore plus.

Cependant, et surement parce qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé, Edward avait prononcé ces paroles tout haut, faisant agrandir le sourire de Roy qui tira d'un coup en arrière, envoyant valser toutes les couvertures par terre.

« Hey ! » râla le blond, relevant le visage, ses yeux d'or rencontrant les yeux couleur onyx de Roy.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu me tentes… Edward? » demanda Roy, prenant bien soin d'accentuer d'une voix séductrice sur le nom du garçon.

« Que…. NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Jamais je ne… RAAAAH ! » Et Edward se leva d'un bond, enroulant une des couvertures autour de son corps mince.

Roy rit. Il rit tellement qu'il dut se tenir les côtés, tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmer, il lança une œillade suggestive à un blond furieux qui rougit et Roy quitta la salle.

_Bâtard…_, pensa Ed, le visage rouge, retirant un boxer de sa commode et des vêtements de travail de sa garde-robe.

x-X-x

Il descendit une demi-heure plus tard, rejoignant la troupe dehors. Il faisait beau, chaud, et Winry avait décidé d'organiser le petit déjeuner dehors. Tout le monde avait d'ailleurs joyeusement convenu. Une discussion s'était rapidement établie, celle-ci tournant principalement autour des derniers travaux importants à effectuer au Haras.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée d'une étrange femme, vêtue d'un tailleur austère, une mallette étrange se tendant dans sa main droite.

« Monsieur Elric ? »

« Oui ? » S'exclamèrent, d'une même voix, les deux frères.

« Monsieur Edward Elric ? »

« Oui, c'est moi… » Répondit Ed, intrigué par l'étrange individu qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Je me présente, Madame Dante, huissière de justice. » Son sourire à faire froid dans le dos fit frémir tous ceux présents.

Edward déglutit. Un huissier de justice ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour couvrir ses dettes. Et il avait obtenu un délai de deux ans aussi ! Que se passait-il ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Le Haras du Clair de Lune

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire : Longue absence, hein ? Mais je peux tout vous expliquer ! L'ordi qui contenait mes fics m'a lâché et j'ai vécu plusieurs mois sans savoir si je pourrais les récupérer.. Je n'ai pu les récupérer que cette semaine et, heureusement pour vous, les chapitres pas encore publiés aussi ! Je fête maintenant mon grand retour et vous promets au minimum… UNE MISE A JOUR… PAR SEMAINE !

Réponse aux commentaires : Pas vraiment le temps de répondre personnellement à chaque commentaire laissé mais je remercie tout le monde ainsi que ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné (de désespoir et je comprends ceux qui l'ont fait) l'espoir d'une mise à jour !

Chapitre 7 : Des surprises en tout genre !

Edward déglutit. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, il avait pressenti les ennuis. Et il aurait vraiment aimé, histoire de changer, s'être trompé. Mais quand elle s'était présentée en tant que huissière de justice, tous ses minces espoirs s'étaient brutalement écrasés contre la réalité douloureuse.

Il était criblé de dettes, ça, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Non, la nouveauté, c'était que la banque de Central, la principale banque d'Amestris et l'unique en ce qui concernent les Haras, avait perdu patience. Il avait désormais un délai : une semaine. Une seule petite semaine pour rembourser toutes ses dettes ou bien le Haras serait confisqué et tous les biens qui s'y trouvaient, autant que les chevaux, seraient vendus par la Central Bank pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle lui avait prêté.

« Une semaine ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il y a beaucoup trop de dettes ! » avait hurlé Winry.

« Et bien, il ne fallait pas s'endetter alors. » répondit froidement Madame Dante. « Soyez heureux que la banque vous ait accordé ce délai. Son intention première était de s'emparer du Haras aujourd'hui même. »

Ed, Winry et Al déglutirent lentement. Peut-être étaient-ils chanceux au niveau du délai mais… Quand même… une semaine seulement ?

« Comment on va faire ? » se lamenta Winry. Al, lui, ne répondit rien, se contentant de bercer tranquillement sa fiancée.

Edward non plus ne disait rien. Il était pensif. Dans une semaine, il allait falloir rembourser la totalité des dettes… Comment faire ? Sur, il pouvait vendre certaines choses dont il n'avait pas grande utilité mais cela n'allait même pas pouvoir rembourser ne serait-ce que le dixième à payer !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Nina qui lui offrit un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui disait : n'abandonne pas ! Garde espoir ! Il sourit en retour, voulant la rassurer un peu. Mais ses yeux d'or témoignaient de son angoisse.

« Lui ! » s'écria brutalement Grace, surprise, pointant du doigt en direction de la porte principale.

Automatiquement, toutes les têtes prirent la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. Edward fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire Envy ?

« J'ai appris que le Haras avait des ennuis avec la banque ? » demanda innocemment l'homme.

Appris_… T'as plutôt monnayé pour qu'ils viennent nous menacer, oui !_, pensa Ed, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda rageusement le blond.

« Allons, allons. Est-ce là une façon de parler à ton amour et sauveur, Edo ? » sourit hypocritement Envy.

« Amour ? Sauveur ? Tu te prends pour Léto maintenant ? » ironisa Al, surprenant tout le monde, sauf Winry et Ed qui savait que, bien qu'il était très doux, Alphonse Elric pouvait se montrer encore bien plus méchant que son frère. « Et pour ton information, Edward voit quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi ! »

La colère fut alors parfaitement lisible dans les yeux violets d'Envy . Mais un sourire mauvais se dessina très vite sur ses lèvres.

« En attendant… Je suis le seul capable de sauver votre… Précieux domaine. Et vous le savez. J'ai l'argent, le pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que ton petit ami possède comparé à ça, hum ? Un mot, Edward. Tu n'as qu'à me dire un mot et tout ton Haras est sauvé ! » Envy arborait un véritable sourire de vainqueur. Il avait raison et Edward le savait très bien.

Mais voilà, Edward, contrairement à Al qui avait une nature douce et réfléchissait avant d'agir, possédait une vivacité d'esprit incroyable et agissait toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas de raison pour que cela change…

« Ecoute-moi bien, vieux pervers ! Je n'ai et n'aurai jamais aucune raison d'accepter ta proposition de mariage ! Tu me répugnes, tu entends ? J'ai pas besoin de toi et de ton argent pourri pour sauver le Haras du Clair de Lune. Dans une semaine, j'aurai l'argent. Dans sa totalité et sans le moindre retard ! Et ce ne sera certainement pas grâce à toi ! » Les yeux d'or emplis de détermination, Edward s'ancra avec les yeux violets d'Envy qui fut troublé et ne sut alors plus répondre.

« Tu me le payeras, Elric ! » commenta doucement Envy, après s'être repris « Ton Haras, je l'aurai. Et toi aussi. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. Et toi et ton misérable petit Haras pathétique n'échapperez pas à cette règle. Avant la fin de la semaine, tu viendras me supplier de t'aider, je le sais ! » Il détourna furieusement les talons et quitta le domaine sans demander son reste.

« Il est grand temps que je parte. » annonça soudainement Dante, effrayant toute le monde « N'oubliez pas, Mr Elric. Une semaine, c'est tout ce que vous avez. »

« Je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? L'argent sera là à la fin de cette semaine. » répondit Edward, ne cillant pas un instant.

« Nous verrons cela. » rétorqua Dante, détournant le regard « Et si je peux me permettre un conseil… Ne mettez pas Envy en colère. Il a beaucoup, beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. » Et sans ajouter un autre mot, elle quitta, elle aussi, le Haras.

« C'est moi ou… Elle est de notre côté ? » demanda Maes, surpris.

« Elle n'est pas de notre côté. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est récupérer l'argent. Dans le monde équestre, Envy est quelqu'un qu'on préfère avoir comme allié et non comme ennemi. Il a un très grand contrôle sur tout ce qui touche aux compétitions et aux finances. A un point tel qu'il peut, à lui seul, changer toutes les règles et imposer de grosses taxes aux Haras qui sont contre lui. » répondit Roy.

Edward, Winry et Alphonse regardèrent, surpris, Roy.

« On ne vous l'avait pas dit ? » rit Nina. « Roy ici présent est le futur directeur du plus grand Haras de Xing : le Haras d'émeraude. J'aurais cru que, rien qu'avec son nom de famille, vous l'auriez deviné ! »

« QUOIIIII ???? » la tête que tiraient les trois adolescents offrait la réponse : aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Roy et le plus puissant Haras Xingien.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Ca devait te sembler bien amusant de nous faire croire que t'y connaissais rien en chevaux, hein ? » hurla Edward.

« Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu fais rentrer n'importe qui chez toi sans te renseigner d'abord ! » rétorqua Roy.

Edward ne trouva rien à répondre : Roy n'avait pas tord après tout. Mais il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. Et ce, depuis que sa mère était morte d'une longue maladie qui avait duré des années, une maladie qu'elle leur avait caché jusqu'à sa mort. Furieux malgré tout, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

« Roy. Al et moi pouvons attendre les explications. Il faut que tu ailles voir Ed maintenant. Je…. Il t'aime et-et il pense que tu t'es joué de lui. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ses yeux remplis de tristesse. » sourit tristement Winry.

Roy lui répondit d'un sourire, se dirigeant à son tour dans la maison, à la recherche d'un blondinet furieux et certainement entrain de larmoyer dans son coin.

x-X-x

« Edward.. »

« Va-t-en. »

« Edward, s'il te plait, é- »

« T'ES BOUCHE OU QUOI ? JE TE DIS DE DEGAGER ! » Hurla violemment le blond, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre tel une furie, les yeux d'or embrasés de flammes de colère pure.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, ni ne me suis joué de toi. »

« A qui tu vas faire croire ça, hein ? T'as grandi dans un Haras ! Ne vas pas me faire croire que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu ne savais absolument pas t'occuper de chevaux ! »

« Veux-tu bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? » demanda Roy.

« … » Edward réfléchissait. Roy avait bien le droit de s'expliquer, non ? « Très bien. Tu as cinq minutes, pas une de plus. » Il croisa les bras, attendant des excuses qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à ne pas vouloir croire.

Roy rentra dans la chambre. S'asseyant sur le lit, il invita le blond à l'y rejoindre, sa main gauche tapotant le lit en une douce invitation. Il sourit quand le blond s'exécuta avant d'inspirer un grand coup, prêt à se lancer dans ses explications.

« C'est vrai. J'ai grandi dans un Haras. Et pas n'importe lequel, le plus puissant de Xing ! Mais la vérité… J'ai toujours détesté y vivre. Je ne supportais pas les chevaux. A moi, ils m'avaient pris mes parents. Ils ne s'occupaient plus que de leurs chevaux, me délaissant. Alors, à dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté le domaine et je suis partit vivre ici, à Amestris. J'ai vécu quelques temps tout seul, palliant entre plusieurs petits boulots, avant de rencontrer Maes, Grace et Nina. Maes et Grace tiennent une boulangerie à Central. Ils m'y ont engagé et notre amitié s'est entretenue au fil des années. »

Roy regarda le blond qui fut prit de remord. Après tout, il lui en avait voulu sur des choses totalement futiles, sans connaitre son passé.

« Quand on est arrivé ici et que tu nous a proposé de venir vivre avec toi, dans ton Haras… Je t'avoue que je n'étais pas trop heureux à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans un endroit qui allait me replonger dans cette enfance que j'avais tant détestée. Mais Al, Winry et toi m'avez fait voir un autre aspect de la vie dans un Haras. Un aspect que j'aime beaucoup : celle de vivre pleinement votre passion sans pour autant renier ceux qui vivent avec vous. »

« Je suis désolé, Roy » Edward se nicha contre le noiraud et Roy enroula ses bras autour du petit corps.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Ed. Je vais retourner à Xing, accepter de reprendre le Haras de mes parents. Et je pourrais t'aider. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que ta famille pense que je me serve de toi ! »

« Alors… Tu ne veux pas que ma famille te voit comme un profiteur au lieu de refuser l'argent ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » s'écria le blond, rouge.

Roy rit. « Bien sur que je le sais. Mes parents sont de très grands passionnés de chevaux et, en plus, ils haïssent Envy. Et je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer. Ils accepteront de t'aider, fais-moi confiance. J'aime ce Haras. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe entre les mains d'Envy. »

« Je t'avoue que s'ils acceptaient… Ca me soulagerait, vraiment. J'ai dit à Envy que d'ici une semaine, l'argent serait là. Mais pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas de quoi payer le dixième des dettes ! »

«T'as emprunté combien à la banque pour qu'elle soit ainsi sur ton dos ? »

« … » Edward murmura la somme tellement bas que Roy dut lui demander de répéter. « Juste quelques milles… »

« Ed… »

« Presque quatre millions de cenz, okey ! » Hurla le blond, cachant son visage dans le torse de son amant.

_Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit autant sur les dents, cette banque. Moi aussi je piquerais une crise si un seul client me devait autant…_, pensa Roy, _J'espère que mes parents ne feront pas une crise cardiaque !_

« Jamais ils n'accepteront de prêter une telle somme… » gémit Roy.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas d'aide ! » murmura sombrement Edward, toujours niché contre Roy.

« Mais enfin… Sans vouloir te critiquer, faut franchement être complètement stupide pour emprunter une somme pareille ! » s'énerva le noiraud. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce nabot ?

« Alors ça c'est le toupet ! Tu me demandes de ne pas juger sans connaitre et toi, tu te permets de le faire ! » Si on était dans un manga, les joues d'Edward auraient gonflé comme des ballons de baudruche, le faisant ressembler à un hamster. « Il y a cinq ans, il y a eu un grand ouragan. La structure des bâtiments était très vieille à l'époque et elle n'a pas résisté au vent. Je devais tout reconstruire, autant l'abri des chevaux que notre maison ! »

« Désolé. » Roy avait honte de s'être emporté ainsi.

« Je te pardonne… Mais uniquement si tu m'embrasses ! » ronchonna Ed, les joues rouges.

Roy fut parcouru d'un léger rire « Et tu dis que je suis insatiable ! » Il embrassa ensuite légèrement le blond qui entrouvrit les lèvres immédiatement. Une douce valse s'entama, le genre de valse qui ne cherchait pas à approfondir, juste à prouver l'amour que l'un portait à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact, Edward soupira, se nichant encore plus contre le torse chaud de Roy.

« Si jamais je n'ai pas cet argent… Envy en deviendra le propriétaire… Je sais qu'il n'attend que ça… Que la huissière de justice mette en vente le Clair de Lune pour se ruer dessus. Mais pourquoi diable le veut-il ? »

« Propriétaire, hein… » songea Roy « MAIS OUI, C'EST CA ! »

« QUOI ? Débile ! Tu veux vraiment qu'Envy devienne maître des lieux ? » rugit Ed.

« Mais non, sombre idiot ! » rit Roy, sous les grognements du blondinet « Le Haras de mes parents est bien plus puissant que celui d'Envy ! Si on parvient à leur montrer l'intérêt à racheter le Haras, Envy ne pourra plus rien faire ! »

« Ce Haras est toute ma vie ! Pas question que je le vende à qui que ce soit ! Et peu m'importe combien tes parents peuvent aimer les chevaux, Roy. C'est hors de question ! » s'offusqua Ed.

« Crétin. Tu en garderas le contrôle. Et toi, ton frère et Winry pourrez continuer à vivre ici. La seule chose qui changera, c'est que tout ce que vous ferez concernant le développement et le maintien du domaine seront sous la supervision de mes parents. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda après un moment de réflexion, Edward.

« Le seul moyen, c'est de s'y rendre et de les convaincre de venir visiter ! C'est notre dernière solution et je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas ! »

Edward apposa un léger picotin sur les lèvres du noiraud. « C'est d'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne, Roy ! »

« J'ai foi en toi. Tu sauras les convaincre. Toi et le Haras du Clair de Lune avez tout ce qu'il faut pour leur plaire. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais déjà confiance, Roy. »

x-X-x

« A XING ??? » s'écrièrent Al, Nina, Grace, Winry et Maes.

« Roy, tu crois vraiment que tes parents… ? »

« Le seul moyen de la savoir est d'y aller, non ? C'est aussi notre seul espoir de sauver le Haras ! » répondit Roy.

« Winry, Al… J'accompagne Roy. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais il ne faut pas qu'Envy se doute de quoi que ce soit ! »

« On essayera, Ed. Mais qui te dit qu'en ce moment même, il ne nous espionne pas ? Ce serait bien comme lui, Ni-san. » murmura Al.

« C'est une possibilité… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine. Et il faut trois jours de train de Resembool jusque Xing. Nous devons nous dépêcher et partir maintenant pour gagner le plus de temps possible ! » murmura Edward, les poings serrés. Si seulement ils avaient eu deux semaines de délai au lieu d'une !

« Je sais ! » s'écria Grace. Elle leur fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle et tous s'exécutèrent, se demandant quelle idée la jeune femme avait bien pu avoir.

« Prenez Elysia avec vous, ca fera moins soupçonneux ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle reçut l'approbation de Maes. Roy et Edward n'était pas trop d'accord. Aucun d'eux ne savait s'occuper d'un enfant, surtout d'une aussi petite fille. Mais Elysia, comme le rappela Maes, était très débrouillarde pour son âge. Il en donna pour preuve cinq albums de trois cents photos chacun. Il ajouta aussi qu'elle servirait d'entrainement pour plus tard, quand ils auraient leur premier enfant. Edward rougit et hurla qu'il n'était pas une fille. Quant à Roy… Il eut presque, mais alors presque envie de cramer son ami !

x-X-x

« On part en vacances, ouais ! » s'écria Elysia, ravie de la bonne nouvelle que sa maman venait de lui annoncer « Mais… J'veux pas quitter déweisse ! » bouda la fillette, qui n'arrivait jamais à prononcer correctement le nom de sa pouliche préféré : Edelweiss, celle qui avait fugué il y a deux trois jours après s'être encore fait embêté par les autres poulains.

« Edelweiss doit rester avec sa maman : elle est encore trop petite. Mais toi, tu as la chance d'être grande. Alors, rapporte-lui de beaux souvenirs, d'accord ? » sourit Grace, continuant à emballer quelques vêtements et quelques jouets pour sa fillette.

« Mmh… D'accord ! » sourit la fillette, ravie.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Le Haras du Clair de Lune

Rating : K

Paring : Roy x Edward

Genre : De la romance, du drame peut-être… Surtout beaucoup de kawaii dans cette fic (et oui, je change un peu de registre même si Edo sera encore et toujours un petit enfant martyr XD) et le magnifique monde du cheval que nous aimons tous (je l'espère du moins XD).

Commentaire :

_**Melli-mello :**_ Pour le savoir.. il faudra lire !

_**Sabine02 :**_ Ho ! Contente de te revoir ! L'une de mes premières lectrices.. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné de désespoir ! Te voilà bien récompensée !

_**Lovnis :**_ Haha ! L'un de mes nombreux lecteurs n'ayant pas laissé de reviews ! Mais puisque tu viens de le faire, je te pardonne ! lol Tu es bien le seul qui ai compris l'allusion aux chevaux Mustang ! (Du moins, de tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire jusque maintenant !)

_**Matsuyama :**_ Contente de l'avoir même si.. oui, tu as raison, tu avais bien déjà lu ce chapitre ! Par contre, pour celui-ci, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais déjà lu… Non, je ne suis pas obligée. J'ai juste promis que désormais, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il y aurait au moins une publication par semaine (tu auras remarque que, ci, y a déjà eu 4 nouvelles publications lol)

_**Ayu :**_ Heureuse que ça t'aie plu ! Voici la suite !

Réponse aux commentaires 

« parole » : amestrien

« _parole_ » : Xingien

_parole_ : pensée

Chapitre 8 : Le Haras d'émeraude

« C'est toujours aussi magnifique ! » s'écria Ed, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le paysage xingien qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis plus d'un an.

« Ca n'a pas changé du tout… » sourit Roy, mélancolique.

« On dirait un vieillard ! » se moqua le blond.

« Faut t'appeler grand-père, alors ? » s'extasia Elysia.

« Dites donc, vous deux… » marmonna le brun, les fusillant du regard, sous les rires des plus jeunes.

Ils tournèrent la tête de nouveau à la fenêtre et admirèrent, ébahis, le paysage xingien. De grandes étendues de forêt, les villes dont les bâtiments possédaient une architecture unique et typiquement orientale, les rivières de grande pureté, Xing ne manquait pas à la réputation qui lui était donnée : un endroit magique et à couper le souffle, un véritable paradis territorial.

Edward attrapa doucement la main de Roy et, délicatement, il la serra tendrement. Roy perçut la légère nervosité dans ce geste et adressa un sourire confiant au blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. »

« J-je ne suis pas effrayé ! » rétorqua, de mauvaise foi, l'adolescent.

Roy rit, amusé et commença à emballer les affaires comme le train entama un léger freinage, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du terminus. Une fois arrêté, ils descendirent parmi la grandissante foule, Roy saisissant la main d'Edward, qui saisit Elysia sur ses frêles épaules, ne voulant pas la perdre. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la gare, se faufilant entre les diverses petites rues marchandes et Edward, intrigué, leva le regard vers le brun :

« Roy. Le Haras de tes parents est-il loin du centre ? »

« Malheureusement… Et s'ils ne se sont pas déplacés. Le domaine est dix fois plus grand que le tien, Ed. Il leur faut donc un territoire immense… »

« Et ce territoire est… » Edward avait un peu peur de la réponse.

« Tout au fond de Xing, dans le Nord. » répondit Roy avec un grand sourire.

« Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…. »

« Allons, allons. »

« … Et que je vais bientôt me réveiller … »

Roy se tourna vers le blondinet, lui attrapa les joues avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Edward s'écarta rapidement, le visage aussi rouge que celui d'une belle tomate bien mûre.

« Pour-pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » s'écria-t-il, apposant une main sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi rouge de gêne.

« Pour te prouver que tu étais bien réveillé ! » rit Roy.

« Comme dans le conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant ! » sourit Elysia qui, sans le savoir, avait déclenché un fantasme dans la tête du brun.

« Pervers… » murmura sombrement Edward, les joues rouges, quand il vit le regard lubrique de son petit ami.

Roy rit à nouveau avant d'emmener Ed à travers les différentes rues de la ville xingoise. En passant la place du marché, Edward s'émerveilla des beautés qui y étaient vendues : collier de perles, soie, épices… Xing avait une excellente réputation pour la qualité et la rareté de ses produits.

Edward aurait aimé faire quelque achats ; hélas, le temps leur était compter. Dès demain, il leur faudrait déjà être sur le chemin du retour avec de bonnes nouvelles ou sinon… Il frissonna et préféra ne pas penser à l'éventualité de perdre le Clair de Lune.

Roy les dirigea le long d'un labyrinthe qui sembla sans fin pour le blond. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant un magasin à l'allure rustique et, sans explication, Roy entra. Ed, la petite toujours sur ses épaules, le suivit sans mot, intrigué malgré tout.

« _Bonjour_. » Roy accosta un homme derrière un bureau. Edward se rapprocha de son petit ami afin de comprendre la conversation. « _Nous voudrions louer une voiture. _»

_Depuis quand Xing a des voitures ?_, s'interrogea Ed. Il fit descendre la fillette de ses épaules alors que l'homme les conduisait à l'arrière du bâtiment, où une centaine de voitures s'alignaient par dix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les formalités remplies, l'homme remit les clefs d'un des véhicules et Roy dirigea le blond et l'enfant auprès de la troisième voiture de la rangée. Edward lança une œillade interrogatrice au brun qui lui fit un sourire.

« Ca ne fait que quelques mois que cette ville s'équipe de voitures… pour les touristes. Grâce à cela, nous pourrons atteindre le Haras en trois fois moins de temps ! »

« Oh. »

Le visage d'Ed s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Finalement, la chance était de leur côté. Leur seul obstacle, désormais, était de convaincre les parents de Roy dans le rachat des titres du Clair de Lune.

x-X-x

Ils arrivèrent au domaine des Mustang aux environs de midi. Chanceux pour eux, le Haras était resté exactement au même endroit que dans l'enfance de Roy. Si les structures s'étaient agrandies, l'apparence n'avait en rien changé : toujours aussi somptueux.

Edward serra nerveusement la main de Roy. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à les convaincre ? Il frissonna à cette pensée, quand un baiser sur ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité.

« Aie confiance. » sourit Roy.

Le blond tenta de lui offrir un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais son visage ne peut qu'exprimer une drôle de grimace qui fit rire le brun.

« _Roy ?_ »

Tous deux se tournèrent en direction de la voix et aperçurent une dame âgée, habillée à l'ancienne, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était vêtue d'un kimono couleur crème décoré de pétales de cerisier.

« _Mère…_ » souffla le brun. Et Ed dut admettre que la ressemblance entre eux était étonnante : elle possédait le même visage que son fils.

« _Mon fils, c'est bien toi !_ » La femme s'élança dans les bras de son fils, qui, tendu, resserra malgré tout l'étreinte. Edward assista, un sourire aux lèvres, à cet émouvant spectacle.

Après s'être séparé, madame Mustang conduit son fils et ses invités à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Elle les installa dans le salon d'apparence amestrienne et demanda à l'une de ses servantes de servir son plus délicieux thé.

« _Je ne suis pas venu pour une simple visite, mère…_ » commença tout doucement Roy et reçut un rire en réponse.

« _Roy, cher, je suis ta mère quand même. Je me poserais bien des questions si tu étais venu pour une simple visite familiale._ »

Roy sourit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé : pas facile à berner.

« _Père n'est pas là ?_ » s'étonna-t-il soudainement.

Il reçut en réponse un silence pesant. Levant le regard, il vit qu'un triste sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de sa mère. Il gela comme il comprit.

« _Cela fait cinq ans qu'il nous a quitté, Roy._ »

x-X-x

Après avoir couché la fillette, Edward se décida à partir à la rencontre de Roy, qui avait disparu à la fin du repas. Il croisa sa mère au détour d'un couloir.

« _Bonne soirée, madame._ » s'inclina poliment le jeune homme, sous le rire de Madame Mustang.

« _Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Michèle. Après tout, tu es mon futur gendre !_ »

Ed rougit. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était avec le brun, alors se voir déjà considéré comme le futur gendre était un peu gênant, même si cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle acceptait leur relation.

« _Je… je cherche Roy, ne l'auriez-vous pas vu ?_ »

« _Il me semble qu'il s'est rendu près des écuries. Mais on ne sait jamais avec lui. Depuis tout petit, il n'aime pas s'approcher des chevaux. Je devine que c'est un peu notre faute, à son père et moi._ » Michèle sourit tristement et Edward eut l'impression que si cela avait été en son pouvoir, elle aurait aimé changer le passé.

« _Je possède moi aussi un Haras. Pas aussi grand que le vôtre, bien que. Je n'ai qu'une cinquantaine de chevaux et ce sont tous des miniatures. Mais j'aime ce Haras, tellement. Et l'idée que, d'ici la fin de la semaine, je sois si près de le perdre, me terrifie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le garder. Quitte à perdre Roy et à me vendre à un type que je déteste du plus profond de mon cœur. Je peux un peu comprendre ce que vous ressentez._ »

« _Mais… Tu n'as jamais abandonné les tiens, pas vrai ? Tu ne les as pas laissés avec un sentiment d'abandon…_ »

« _Mais ce sera le cas… Si je venais à prendre la mauvaise décision, je trahirai non seulement Roy mais aussi tous ceux que j'aime._ » Edward soupira, s'adossant contre le mur.

« _… Roy m'a déjà parlé de la mauvaise situation dans laquelle toi et ta famille vous trouver. Et je veux aider celui qui a pu capturer le cœur de mon fils, celui qui a su lui montrer ce que c'est que de vivre entourés de chevaux._ »

« _Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que je ne sois pas avec votre fils uniquement pour cela ? _»

« _Crois-moi, Edward. Quand le cœur est concerné, on ne peut me tromper. Mon fils a déjà essayé tant de fois en ramenant des filles à la maison qu'il nous présentait comme une relation sérieuse. Mais je voyais bien qu'il ne les aimait sincèrement, tout comme elles le courtisaient uniquement pour avoir un bon mariage. Je sais que tu es le seul pour mon fils. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus d'explication._ » Et Michèle s'en alla, non sans une dernière recommandation « _Nous prendrons le train très tôt demain. N'allez pas vous coucher trop tard._ »

Edward sourit tendrement. Michèle était une femme extraordinaire et il l'aimait beaucoup, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Comme le dit un vieux diction : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Il se sentit rougir comme la dernière recommandation de Michèle lui revint en mémoire : « _N'allez pas vous couchez trop tard. _». Etait-ce lui ou bien y avait-il véritablement un sous-entendu ?

x-X-x

Roy, plongé dans ses pensées, se tenait contre le mur qui délimitait l'enceinte du domaine. Ses souvenirs d'enfance remontaient peu à peu, se souvenant de ses nombreuses altercations avec son paternel, notamment leur dernière date qui avait précipité l'adolescent qu'il avait été sur un train en direction d'Amestris.

_**Début du Flash Back**_

_« Roy Mustang ! » s'écria Eric Mustang, le patriarche de la famille et directeur du Haras d'émeraude._

_« Je t'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'il était hors de question que je reprenne les rênes de cet endroit pourri ! »_

_« ROY ! » Hurla Michèle, outrée._

_« Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ? Tu mériterais bien que je te déshérite, fils ingrat ! »_

_« Ben ça ne sera pas utile ! Parce que je m'en vais, définitivement ! »_

_« Eric, s'il te plait… »_

_« Tais-toi, femme ! S'il veut s'en aller, il n'a qu'à partir et revenir quand le bon sens lui sera revenu ! »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

L'homme soupira, levant le regard vers le ciel. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il s'était préparé à dire à son père depuis sa décision de venir passer quelques semaines de vacances à Xing. Mais désormais… C'était trop tard.

Il sentit tout à coup de frêles bras entourer sa taille. Roy sourit comme il reconnut ensuite l'odeur de son jeune amant : une senteur de lys et de jasmin sous un radieux soleil.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda doucement l'adolescent aux yeux d'or.

Le brun se retourna et planta un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de sourire tendrement comme il croisa les orbes dorés inquiets.

« Je survivrai, Edward. »

Ed se mordit la lèvre, pas rassuré. Il se mit néanmoins sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Roy, approfondissant le baiser comme il sentit son compagnon répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément durant quelques minutes avant de s'écarter à regret, le souffle court.

« Tu ne m'aides pas. » Murmura doucement le brun, comme il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille gauche.

« Huh ? »

« J'avais prévu de me coucher tôt mais… » Et laissant sa phrase en suspend, il souleva le blond de manière à ce que son bras gauche retienne le dos et le bras droit, les jambes. Sous les cris outragés de son jeune partenaire, il rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte…


End file.
